Charmed Forever
by JustEs
Summary: A Forever Charmed rewrite. Paige panic orbs at the end of Kill Billie Vol 2! She & COOP go time traveling and find THREE old couples! Prue & Cole get their proper due! The SISTERS are the heroines, not Billie! And MORE! Thanks for the FANTASTIC response!
1. Prologue

_AUTHOR'S EXTRA NOTE: I've posted this fic on a number of other boards and got some fantastic constructive criticism, so I've taken that along with the criticism I got from my readers here to improve this fic. Hope you like what I did with it!_

_Author's Notes: First of all, for all of you who absolutely adored "Forever Charmed", the Charmed finale, and thought it was one of the best shows, if not the best show of the series and would be upset to see it written differently, you may not want to read this. But for those of you who like me wondered: _

_1) How both Piper and Billie survived that explosion at the end of Kill Billie Vol 2 without a broken bone_

_2) Why the Hollow didn't go out of Piper and Billie until a being of good and a being of evil said the spell on the Hollow's box_

_3) How Piper and Dumain, both non-cupids, were able to use a cupid's ring, which is used to amplify and direct a cupid's power_

_3) Why we only saw Piper and Leo as old and not Phoebe, Coop, Paige or Henry_

_4) Why Old Piper and Old Leo in the future knew what Piper and Leo were going to do, but Wyatt and Chris had no idea and neither did S6 Chris_

_5) Why Patty's idea of 3 generations of Halliwells tapping into the Power of Three worked, when only three sisters are supposed to be able to tap into the Power of Three_

_6) Why Grams didn't recognize Piper from That 70's Episode_

_7) Why Wyatt even had his powers in the future, if he'd lost them to the Jenkinses as a toddler_

_8) Why Henry wasn't part of the final all-generation hug_

_9) How the Charmed Ones were able to write down what would happen in the future when they hadn't lived it yet_

_10) How Leo, an ex-whitelighter mortal, could possibly handle magical children while trying to teach them_

_Well, this is my answer. I'm sure you'll find a hundred little things wrong with it. And I'm sure you'll find parts of Forever Charmed that you'll wish were part of this and that aren't (Ditto--but they weren't logical or consistent with the rest of Charmed) If reading this makes you want to do your own version of Charmed Forever (or whatever YOU want to call it)--GO FOR IT! Along the same lines, if someone has already done that and if there's any similarities between theirs and mine, it's purely coincidental, because I haven't read anyone else's yet--although I will! I hope you enjoy this and will let me know what you think!_

"**Charmed Forever"**

Based on "Forever Charmed" by Brad Kern  
Adapted by Esmeralda

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own anything Charmed--if I had, the finale would've been something like this! All of these characters belong to Spelling Productions and The WB. I would like to acknowledge the spoilers found at which I used as a basis for this story! _

_This story is dedicated to the memory of Aaron Spelling in gratitude for all the wonderful shows he produced, especially Charmed!_

**PROLOGUE**

After using their newly-acquired Hollow powers to vanquish the Triad, Paige black-orbed her sisters in to the conservatory to find Billie and Christy coming down the stairs.

"We have been waiting for you," Billie told them, also Hollow-filled, her eyes black.

"Your wait is over," Paige, her eyes also black, replied.

"Where are your potions?" a black-eyed Piper wanted to know.

Christy, her eyes black, too, glared. "We do not need potions this time."

"Neither do we," Phoebe shot back, her eyes as black as the others.

Piper glared at Christy. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

Christy shrugged. "You should have followed your instincts."

Piper glared back. "Next time, we'll know."

Billie smirked. "There will not be a next time," and holding out her hands, the Battle to End All Battles began Both sets of sisters held out their hands and shot streams of fire at each other. The mega powers collided and caused a cataclysmic explosion. Billie and Christy were blasted backwards and caught up in the fiery tornado. The Halliwells were also blasted backwards and swept up as well.

The explosion rocked the Manor, blowing out every window before the entire Manor blew up into a mushroom cloud. Mixed in the middle of it was the picture of the original Charmed Ones, shattered, the spirit board broken in two, the wicker chairs from the conservatory ripped apart, the stairs splitting.

No one could possibly survive such an explosion, but in the midst of all the destruction were signs of someone orbing out. There was just one problem--the orbs were as black as the Hollow-filled sisters' eyes!

Within moments, it was over. Debris continued to fall amongst the rubble and the dust settled, followed by an eerie silence. Just when everything seemed to be lost, someone orbed back--Paige! She'd panic-orbed and was safe! She started looking around, calling for her sisters, but the first ones she spot were the Jenkinses. Paige could see Billie, her blank eyes staring at nothing, her head lolling at a strange angle, her arms maybe buried, perhaps gone. Near her, Paige could see Christy in a similar condition, except it was her legs that couldn't be seen.

Paige glared angrily at her enemies, then turned her back on them, still calling out for her sisters. That's when she spot Phoebe's tatooed arm, still attached to her shoulder. Screaming, she ran to her sister and began digging her out, crying out when she realized that Phoebe was dead. Then she screamed again as she spot Piper buried except for her head and shoulders, her head lolling at a strange angle. Dragging Phoebe's body over to Piper, Paige began digging her oldest sister out, crying, moaning, keening as she did.

Taking both of her sisters in her arms, she began rocking them, kissing their eyes closed. "Don't worry," she assured them, as she kissed Phoebe's bone-white cheeks. "You won't go unavenged! Evil will pay!" She turned to kiss both of Piper's already-cold cheeks. "Don't worry about your sons, big sister! Evil won't touch either of them ever again, I guarantee it!"

Her pitch-black eyes glared at her enemies as she dropped her sisters' bodies and driven mad by both grief and the Hollow, she black-orbed out.


	2. 1 Where is Paige?

**CHAPTER ONE**

Henry was in his office, totally frantic. He had been phoning for what seemed like hours, but hadn't been able to get a hold of Paige. For the he-wasn't-sure-how-manyth time, he tried calling the Manor--again he got the "Not in service" signal. Now he was in full panic, not sure what he should do, unsure what if anything, he could do.

Suddenly the phone rang and he grabbed it. "Paige?"

A sobbing barely recognizable voice answered him. "It's me-- Victor. The police just called."

"Police!" Henry gasped. "What about?"

Victor started crying, unable to tell him. "Just turn on the TV. Channel 9. They're showing it right now."." Henry grabbed his remote and hit the power button. He stared as the screen showed the remains of the Manor, surrounded by yellow tape, the police going through the mess. Henry gasped as he read the caption: "GAS EXPLOSION ON PRESCOTT STREET--FOUR BODIES FOUND."

Even as he watched, a police officer announced, "We have identified two of the bodies as Piper Halliwell, who resided at this address, and her sister, Phoebe Halliwell, of 1234 California Street. The other two bodies remain unidentified. We are asking the public for help in identifying the other two bodies, so relatives may be notified."

Even as he spoke, four black-and-white photos of the dead women were shown--Piper, Phoebe, Billie and Christy. Like Victor, Henry went into shock, mourning the deaths of Piper and Phoebe, but cried out what Victor was also wondering, "Where is Paige?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the black room at Magic School, Dumain approached the melted platform where the Charmed Ones had vanquished the Triad, not sure what to do or where to go.

Suddenly Paige black-orbed in. "Where are the demons?" she demanded. "Tell me before I drain your powers and vanquish you!"

Dumain stared at her in shock. "What happened?" he asked. "Where's Billie and Christy?"

"Dead," Paige told him, her voice totally emotionless. "Just like my sisters. Evil killed my sisters and now I'm going to kill everyone else! Now where are the other demons?"

"You can't drain their powers unless they use their powers on you!" Dumain protested.

Paige smiled, the cold smile of someone preparing to tear off the wings of a fly. "That is for an ordinary being. I am no ordinary being. I was half-whitelighter before I took in the Hollow and when my sisters and the Jenkinses died, I took in their portions of the Hollow, too. Now I'm a darklighter who can take in any power or any life force! Now tell me where those other demons are before I drain your life force!"

In a total panic, Dumain smoked out. Paige screamed in frustration and black-orbed out herself. If she couldn't get the demons, she'd save her nephews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Victor was still talking with Henry, the television on in the background. Suddenly Paige black-orbed in.

"Paige!" cried Victor as he heard Henry's happy cry from the phone. "You're alive!" He moved to hug her, but her black eyes stopped him. "What happened?"

"Where are my nephews?" Paige demanded, her voice cold as death.

"Why do you want them?" Victor asked in fear.

"Evil took my sisters--I won't let them take my nephews! I'm taking them instead!" and she began to walk towards the back room.

"No!" and Victor tried to stop her.

Paige held out her hands. "Victor!" In a flurry of black orbs, Victor flew towards Paige, and she ricocheted him into the wall. As he sank to the floor, unconscious, Paige turned towards the guest room.

There she could see a youth bed where Wyatt was peacefully sleeping, and a crib holding a peacefully-sleeping Chris. Paige walked into the room, looking at her nephews, insanely muttering, "Don't worry, it will all be over soon. Aunt Paige has always protected you. Now she will be sure that evil will never touch either of you again. Don't worry, it will be over soon and you'll be safely with your mother again!"


	3. 2 There must be someone else

**CHAPTER TWO**

Henry, still on the phone, was relieved to hear Victor call out for Paige until he heard her say she wanted the boys. "What's going on?" he yelled. "Victor! What's happening?" When there was no answer, he yelled for Paige, but she didn't answer either.

Looking up to the heavens, hoping the Elders would hear him, Henry cried out,. "Please! Someone! Anyone! Help!" But to his terror, it wasn't an Elder who orbed in, but Dumain who smoked in, and he was holding the Hollow box.

Meanwhile, Paige, her eyes still black, was standing at Wyatt's youth bed, looking down at him, rubbing a hand across his cheeks. "First I'll drain your powers," she muttered, "Then I'll send you to your mother!" She tried to use the Hollow power to drain Wyatt's humongous Twice-Blessed powers, but there were no powers to be drained. Screaming in frustration, shaking her head in disgust, she turned towards Chris' crib.

Back in Henry's office, Dumain was trying to explain. "Both sets of sisters called up the Hollow and now Paige has gone power-mad from the Hollow and the only way to stop her is to put the Hollow back."

"How do you do that?" Henry wanted to know.

"Both Good and Evil must say the spell written on the Box.. Put your hand on it…"

Henry backed off, putting his hands up to try to ward off this evil. "I'm only mortal. Not magical at all."

Dumain growled in frustration. "There must be someone else!"

Henry thought and then cried out in a loud voice, "Coop! Coop, come here right now!"

Coop heart-orbed in, his face a study in utter devastation.

"Why didn't you come before?" Henry demanded.

"Phoebe's dead," and Coop's voice was as dead with grief as Paige's. "I felt it. I felt her death. Why didn't I do a better job of helping her find love? She deserved to be loved for the beatiful wonderful person she was before she died."

"Well, maybe she did, " Dumain shrugged. "But if you don't want the whole world to be in a similar situation, you have to help."

Coop sighed. "Why? What's the use? The only one I ever loved is dead."

Henry glared. "Because that's what Phoebe would want you to do. Just like Paige would want me to help save her."

Coop sighed again. "Yeah, You're right." He turned to Dumain. "What do I have to do?"

"Just hurry!" Henry implored them. "Please, hurry!"

Meanwhile, back in the guest room of Victor's condo, Paige stood at an open window, her eyes even blacker than before now that she had drained Chris of his newly-discovered powers. She had the little boy in her outstretched arms. Looking ten stories down to the pavement below, Paige dropped Chris, screaming, "Tell your mother I love her!"

Chris woke up, screaming as he fell, now unable to panic-orb himself to safety.


	4. 3 Why couldn't I save them?

**CHAPTER THREE**

Back at Henry's office, both Coop and Dumain had their hands on the Box and were chanting the spell: Abolio exume ga ume to eternius."

The Box floated up in the air and let off a bright light. It disappeared and returned safely to its crypt.

Just when Chris was falling passed the second story of the condo building, Paige's eyes returned to normal! "CHRIS!" she screamed. Quickly she held out her hands, this time calling forher nephew. When Chris found himself orbed into Paige's arms, he began screaming in fear. Paige hugged him and tried comforting him as best as she could, but the little boy was absolutely terrified, remembering seeing the look on Paige's face as she watched him fall. If he had his mother's power of explosion, his aunt would be in a billion pieces!

Then remembering how she used to settle Baby Wyatt down, Paige began to sing to him. At the sound of that voice, Chris began to relax in his aunt's arms and Paige hugged him in relief.

Suddenly Paige remembered someone else. "Wyatt!" Still hugging Chris, she ran over to her older nephew's bed. But Wyatt was still sleeping like an angel. Sighing in relief, she hugged Chris tighter, before remembering someone else. "Victor!" and she ran back to the living room.

Victor was just coming to when Paige ran in. Seeing Chris in her arms, he yelled out in protest, looking for something, anything, he could use to defend Chris, not even daring to think what Paige might have done to Wyatt.

"It's OK, Victor," Paige reassured him. "I don't know how, but somehow the Hollow's gone. I'm OK, again."

To be sure, Victor reached out for Chris, and Paige willing handed him to his grandfather. Then Victor pointed at the phone. "Talk to Henry. He must be terrified."

Henry hung up the phone, relief and joy on his face. He smiled at Coop and Dumain. "She's OK! Paige is OK!" He turned to Dumain and heartfelt-fully told him, "I don't know who you are, but thank you."

"Oh, I didn't do it for your side," Dumain smirked. "I did it for mine," and he smoked out.

Coop reached for Henry's hand. "Concentrate on your love for Paige and I will take you to her."

"Do we really have to orb?" Henry asked, fear in his voice, still not used to that method of transportation.

"Your wife needs you," Coop insisted, enjoying getting back at Henry for yelling at him, even though he knew he deserved it. Henry sighed and agreed, so Coop instructed, "Concentrate on how much you love Paige."

Henry nodded. "That wasn't really her who did that. I love her very much," and as his ring began to glow red, Coop heart-orbed them both out.

Soon Paige was back in Henry's arms, glad to be there, but devastated over the loss of her sisters. "Why couldn't I save them?" she moaned. "Why couldn't we have found a different way to vanquish the Jenkinses? They were Hollow-filled, too. They must've said the spell the same time we did. Why couldn't we have said it first or figure out some other way of getting it first? What am I going to do without them, Henry? I can't stand being the only one left."

Henry hugged her tightly. "You're not the only one left," he comforted. "You've got me, Paige, and we've got the boys."

"And you have me," Victor told her. "I may not be your true father, but ever since you've joined the family, you've still been like a daughter to me."

"No, no! It's not the same!"At the hurt look in Victor's eyes, Paige shook her head. "I don't mean you, Victor--I love you, too!--I mean us! When Dumain tells the other demons that I'm the only Charmed One left, all the demons will be after us! And without my sisters, we'd be sitting ducks!"

"Isn't there anything we can do to bring them back?" Victor asked hopefully, and Paige only mournfully shook her head. "Can't the Elders help?" he insisted. "Or even the magical community? After all you girls have done for them!"

Paige shook her head mournfully. "No one can help. Thanks to the Jenkinses, everyone thinks we're the evil ones."

"Well, the Elders should know better!" Victor retorted. "And what about Leo? The battle is over. Shouldn't we get him back? He might know a way to get Piper and Phoebe back! If anyone would know what to do, Leo would."


	5. 4 My ring doesn't work that way

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Paige brightened with hope, so she called and called and called for the Angel of Destiny, but the Angel didn't make an appearance. Instead Sandra the Elder orbed in. She truly looked sorrowful over the loss of the other two Charmed Ones.

"I'm so sorry, Paige. Leo was to be returned after Piper helped win the battle. But the battle wasn't won. No one has won."

"But we vanquished the Triad!" Paige argued. "We vanquished Billie and Christy! We even put the Hollow back!"

Sandra nodded. "And you've also ended the Charmed Ones. That means it was a draw."

"There's gotta be something you can do!" Paige begged. "Figure it out or, or, or I'll never answer your jingles again!" she threatened, trying to do her best impersonation of Piper on a tirade.

Sandra's face oozed sympathy. "I am so very sorry." and she orbed out.

Paige stomped her foot in frustration, then fell into Henry's arms and began sobbing wildly, now in complete despair. "Why did I have to be the one who survived? Why couldn't Piper? She would've figured out something. I'm useless. I can't do anything without her or Phoebe! I always just do what they tell me to do! What will I do without them?" and she buried her head in Henry's shoulder, weeping uncontrollably while Henry tried to soothe her.

Victor refused to give up. He turned on Coop. "How 'bout you? You're magical. Can't you help?"

Coop shrugged. "How? I'm just a cupid. I'm don't have powers like the Charmed Ones."

"But you love Phoebe," Henry coaxed. "I can tell you do. Can't you use your ring and your love to make her come back to life?" and Paige raised her head, afraid to even dare to hope.

Coop shook his head. "My ring doesn't work that way. It helps me make a love connection between people or to show them why they've closed their hearts, but that's it, and with Phoebe and Piper gone and Paige and Henry a couple, there's not much more I can do. I can't do anything else until the next generation is ready for love. It's part of being a cupid."

Paige brightened. "No, you can do more! Phoebe told us how you took her to the past to explore her love failures--can't I use your ring to turn back time so I can save my sisters?"

Coop shook his head. "My ring doesn't work that way. It's used strictly as an amplifier and a pointer for my cupid powers. You're not a cupid, so it wouldn't work for you."

"Well, then can't you take me on that time trip? To save Phoebe?" Paige knew which button to push.

"I wish I could," Coop replied fervently. "Anything to save Phoebe so I can convince her that she feels the same way about me as I do about her. But I told you--I can only use my powers to take someone back in time to follow love."

"Perfect," Paige told him. "Because I love my sisters."

Hope brightening their eyes, both Victor and Henry encouraged Coop to try. Coop wanted to, but was still reluctant. Turning to Paige, he warned her, "My powers do not always work as they should because love is not practical."

Paige shrugged. "I don't have any other choices. Please?"

Coop reluctantly agreed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Think about your sisters and how much you love them. Just remember, it's best to keep it simple."

"How 'bout trying to keep it simple by concentrating on just one of your sisters?" Henry suggested and Coop nodded.

Paige breathed the word "Piper."

Coop looked disappointed, but his ring glowed as he and Paige heart-orbed out.


	6. 5 What? You helped me find Henry?

_I apologize for taking so long to post this. I can only post it at work and wouldn't let me in._

_For those of you who are wondering if this will simply be "Forever Charmed" from Paige's point of view, I wouldn't do that, because then I'd be doing one of the things I hated most about "Forever Charmed"—that it was SOPiper-and-Leo-centric when it's supposed to be the CHARMED finale—part of the reason why Henry's **not** going time-traveling. By having Paige, the Charmed One who **should've** survived and who's concentrating on her oldest sister, and Coop, the cupid who should be the only one who can make his ring work and who's concentrating on Phoebe, they'll be bringing the other sisters with them in their hearts a lot more than Piper--who mainly concentrated on her and Leo--did! And once the Hollow is taken care of (TOTALLY different than on the show, promise!), Piper will definitely take over her starring role, also guaranteed! And there will be a lot of other changes, too, that I hope you'll enjoy! So what happens when it's Paige and Coop who go time-traveling rather than Piper and Leo? It's similar but different! Let's see!_

**CHAPTER FIVE **

When Paige and Coop first heart-orbed back in, Paige couldn't figure out why they had orbed into Piper and Leo's bedroom. But just as she realized that all of the furniture was different, she and Coop were surprised by a scream of "Demon!" as two young naked people sat up in bed. Screaming herself, Paige's hands flew up to cover her eyes.

"Why did only he freeze?" asked a familiar voice as Paige turned to look and saw a frozen Coop.

"I don't know," replied a voice that Paige had only heard once, a voice welcoming her to the Halliwell family. Peeking through her fingers, she was shocked to see a very, very young-looking Victor and a lovely young woman who could only be one person.

She smiled at that person, telling her and not Victor, "That's because I'm your daughter, Mom!"

"What?" screamed Victor in shocked disbelief. "She can't have a daughter your age!"

"Uh," Paige muttered, desperately wishing Piper was here--Piper always knew what to say in a situation like this. "Uh, we came from the, uh, the future to ask for your, uh, help?"

"The future?" Victor demanded. "What sort of crock is that? I still think she's a demon! Vanquish her, Patty!"

"No!" screeched Paige in terror.

"She's right," Patty agreed. "She can't be. She would have frozen. I think we should hear what they have to say."

"Well, all right," Victor reluctantly agreed. "But can she at least have the decency to give us some privacy so we can get dressed?"

"Uh, sure," Paige agreed. "If you could unfreeze my, uh, my friend."

Patty grinned. "Oh, right," and she flicked her hands.

As soon as he could move, Paige led Coop out, calling out, "We'll meet you downstairs." As they walked down the stairs, she shook her head. "I was thinking about Piper, not Mom! I hardly even know Mom despite having heard so much about her from Piper and Phoebe. Why would your powers bring us here?"

Coop shook his head. "I have no idea. But maybe it's because I was still thinking about Phoebe. I haven't stopped thinking about her since I felt her death. I haven't stopped thinking about how much I love her and that I never even knew it. After watching her all this time, trying to help her find love the way I helped the rest of you find it--"

"What!" Paige interrupted. "You helped me find Henry?"

He shrugged. "Of course I did. And Glen and Richard and Kyle, too, but they didn't work out. I can bring couples together; I just can't always keep them together. I was so happy when Henry worked out for you. Not often I get to be at the wedding of one of the couples I brought together."

Paige looked at him suspiciously. "The Elders didn't really send you, did they?"

He grinned sheepishly. "You don't really think that they would want any of you to find love and be distracted by a family from concentrating on your duties as Charmed Ones, now do you?" and Paige smirked. "I've had to fight those idiots ever since they were dumb enough to make Leo the Charmed Ones' whitelighter."

"Dumb?"

"Sure. They knew Piper and Leo were lovers in a past life. Not a good idea ot have a couple like that work together, especially in life-and-death situations like you guys face. But if they were going to bring them together, well, it's just not in my nature to not help them find the love that was already in their hearts. That's what cupids do."

Paige was still confused. "But why didn't we ever see you before? Phoebe told me about another cupid she met, but he sure wasn't you!"

"Nah, he just became one of their innocents when a demon stole his ring. A cupid is lost without his ring to amplify and direct his powers."

"So why let us see you now?"

"Well, after you found Henry and Piper was happy with her mortal Leo, even after he was frozen, I was asked to personally help Phoebe. He said that after the love failures with Drake and Dex, the only way I'd be able to convince her not to give up on love was to do it face-to-face. He wants her to find the love she found with him with someone else."


	7. 6 So are you Prue or Piper?

_I'm sure most of you guessed who it was who actually sent Coop to Phoebe! And unfortunately,I'm trying to follow some of the rules that Kern had to when writing the finale. That includeshisinabilityto talk Julian and Shannen into being part of it. So much as I wish that both Prue and Cole could've been part of the finale,talking about themwill be the only way they'll be part of this fic. But I hope I gave them their proper due a lot more than the show did! Only concentrating on the current characters (you notice they included past characters Grams, Patty, Chris and Wyatt!) a good series finale does not make!_

**CHAPTER SIX**

Paige stared in shock. "Cole!"

Coop nodded. "Cole. I was so sure I'd made the right match there. And I did. But circumstances got in the way. But he loves her enough that he wants her to be happy, even if it meant with someone else. But can you imagine what her reaction would've been if I had told her that I was sent by Cole?"

Paige giggled. "I think I'm going to enjoy having you as a brother-in-law."

Coop smiled sadly. "If I get to be your brother-in-law. We still have to save her and Piper. And she still has to realize that she loves me as much as I now know that I love her."

Paige smiled. "I think she does. It's the idea of having a forbidden love that scares her. She's seen what Piper and Leo have had to go through and she knows what she and Cole went through. She's afraid to go through that again. But my bet's on you," and he smiled in gratitude.

"You must be a very powerful witch to be able to travel through time."

At this new voice, Paige and Coop looked up the steps to see Patty and Victor walking down the steps, both now fully-dressed, their wet hair telling Paige what took them so long. She heard Coop give out a disappointed sigh.

"What?" she asked out of the corner of her mouth.

He replied the same way. "Seeing them hold hands. Another couple I brought together that circumstances tore apart."

Paige didn't reply. After all, if circumstances known as Grams hadn't torn Victor and Patty apart, Patty would've never fallen in love with Sam her whitelighter, and they would've never had Paige. Instead she answered Patty. "Oh, I can't time travel. That was him," and she pointed at Coop. "who did that."

Victor smiled at Coop. "So are you my future son?"

Paige smiled back. :Sorry, you just had all girls."

Patty smiled at her. "So are you Prue or Piper?"

"I don't think we should say too much," Coop warned. "We don't want to change history."

"But we have to tell them something!" Paige protested. "Maybe they can help us."

Patty nodded. "Of course, if we can. Why don't we all go in the conservatory and sit down?"

As they walked into the sunny room, Paige heard a squeaky sound and looked down. Smiling, she bent down to pick up a soft bunny with bright white fur. "Whose is this?" she asked.

Patty's smile was tender. "It's Piper's. She won't go to sleep without her Floppy."

"So how old is she now?" Paige wanted to know.

Victor smiled. "She's three and you're five, Prue."


	8. 7 It could just work

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

At first that name startled Paige, but she quickly realized that letting them think she was Prue was easier than trying to explain who she really was, so she simply nodded, giving Coop a warning look. He merely shrugged.

As they sat down, Victor requested, "Well, tell us what happened. I'm still new to this witch-stuff."

"Well, we didn't quite mean to show up here, but we're trying to save Piper and Phoebe."

"Phoebe?" asked Patty. "Who's Phoebe?"

Coop smiled. "Your and Victor's youngest daughter."

"Daughter?" Patty asked. "You mean?" and she touched her tummy, and Coop smiled and nodded and both Patty and Victor hugged in joy.

"But you said you wanted to save them," Victor said, his arm now protectively resting on Patty's tummy. "What happened?"

"They were both killed in a battle with evil," Coop quietly told them.

"And I was trying to go back in time to warn them," Paige explained. "I might have tried to do it myself, but without the Power of Three, I had to have Coop do it instead," and Coop shook his head warningly, afraid that Paige had said too much."

"Power of Three!" exclaimed Patty. "You mean you and your sisters are The Charmed Ones?"

Coop again tried to stop her, but Paige figured she might as well go for broke and nodded.

Patty smiled with pride. "The Charmed Ones! Oh, Victor! Our daughters are The Charmed Ones!"

"Sounds dangerous," worried Victor.

Patty smiled at him. "Being a witch, saving innocents, is always dangerous, Victor. But it's worth it. I warned you about that when you asked me to marry you."

"Yes, you did," he admitted. "But I never dreamed it would affect our children, put them in danger, cause their deaths!"

"Well, it has, and now we have to save them. Maybe we can recreate the Charmed Ones."

Paige began to get excited. "Do you think we could?"

"Well, we already have you, Prue, and you say I have Phoebe here," and she touched her tummy. "So all we need is Piper. I'll go get her and--"

"No!" protested Victor. "You are NOT going to take our three-year-old daughter! She's much too young for that!"

Patty sighed. "Yes, you're right," and Paige looked disappointed, much as she agreed. Then Patty brightened. "Mother! That's it! If we can find her, maybe we can recreate the Power of Three using three generations of Halliwells!"

Victor rolled his eyes. "Can't we leave HER out of it?"

"Victor!" exclaimed Patty. "You said it yourself! These are our daughters we're talking about. We must do anything we can to save them!"

Paige started getting excited, grinning at Coop. "It could just work!"

"No!" Victor still protested. "You are NOT going on no time travel journey while carrying our child!"

Coop agreed. "What if something happened to you? Phoebe would never be born."

Neither would I, Paige silently added. "We'll just go find Grams." She turned to Coop. "I love her, too," and he nodded. "She'll be able to figure out something."

"No!" Patty protested. "You have to let me come. I'll be careful, but you can't just come here and tell me that I'm going to have another daughter and then in almost the same sentence tell me that both she and Piper are going to be killed without letting me help!"


	9. 8 I'm not asking you I'm asking me

CHAPTER EIGHT

Paige started to protest, but she recognized the determination in her mother's eyes--she'd seen it in Piper's much too often and knew better than to try to talk her out of it. She shrugged at Coop, who nodded, who motioned for Patty to stand next to him, while Paige started thinking about how much she loved Grams.

"Wait a minute!" Maybe Paige wasn't protesting, but Victor sure was. "This is crazy! Patty, you can't be seri--" but even as he kept protested, he faded out in a glow of pink as Paige, Coop and Patty heart-orbed out.

As things came back into view, Patty cried out, "Where's Victor?"

"Back in the seventies," Coop smiled. "I don't think we're there anymore."

"And we didn't come back to our time either," Paige said as she looked around. "Look at the furniture! I feel like we popped into the middle of a scifi-movie!"

Patty nodded, a bit scared, but more fascinated. "And look." She reached down to pick up a bunny, old and grey, its fur matted down and an ear missing. "It's Piper's Floppy, but look how old he is!"

"I just got a triple score!" They all started at the sound of an old excited voice coming from the dining room.

"You don't spell Zankou with an X!" protested an old woman's voice. While a whole bunch of other voices picked up the argument, Paige's eyes almost bugged out of her head. Zankou? How could anyone old know about Zankou? Reacting rather than thinking, Paige began walking towards the dining room. Coop tried to stop her, but Paige shook him off.

Walking into the dining room, she saw three old couples sitting around a Scrabble board. Near the bottom of the board were six tiles that spelled "XANKOU". All six glanced up, saw the newcomers, but never stopped arguing the latest play, as if strangers walked in on their Scrabble game all the time.

An old woman, her short hair a too-bright cherry-red that didn't match her orange lipstick and who had her back to Paige, turned around. "Do you spell Zankou with an X or a Z?"

"Are you challenging?" demanded another old woman, her long naturally-white hair flowing down her back.

"I'm not asking you," "Red" replied, then smiled at Paige. "I'm asking me."

"Me?" squeaked Paige, but as she looked more closely at "Red", she realized that this was indeed herself--at least 50 years older, but definitely her.

"Well?" Old Paige asked again with an encouraging smile. "How do you spell it?"

"With a Z," Paige managed.

Old Paige spun back with a crow of triumph to smirk at the woman with the long white hair. "Yes, I am challenging. Take the word back, Leo!"

"Leo!" screeched Paige as she looked at the man taking back his tiles. "It is you! You're not frozen!" And now she recognized the woman with the long white hair and the other old woman whose hair was short and bright lemon-yellow. "Piper! Phoebe! You're not dead!" And that must mean…"Henry!"

Her 80-year-old husband nodded, then slowly got up. "Be right back," and he slowly made his way towards the kitchen.

Paige looked at the last old man for a long time before crying out, "Coop? But you're old! How can a cupid grow old?" and the Coop who had heart-orbed her here was wondering the same thing.


	10. 9 How did you know we would be here?

**CHAPTER NINE**

Old Coop turned to smile at Old Leo. "It's worth becoming mortal for the woman you love," and Old Leo and Old Piper smiled lovingly at each other, while Old Phoebe giggled like a teenager on her first date.

Coop's eyes grew wide. "And if you're mortal, then your love isn't forbidden!"

Old Coop smiled back at himself. "Exactly. And how do you think I came up with the idea? I doun out when I was here!"

"What?" screeched Paige, totally confused.

Old Piper reached behind her. "We knew you were coming, so--" and she brought out a plate of chocolate-chip cookies and offered them to the newcomers. "Mom? Grams always said that these were your favorites."

Patty simply stared, her arms still wrapped protectively around her tummy. If Paige and Coop were confused, she was in shock. But something about the love in Old Piper's voice gave her the courage to reach out and take a cookie. Biting into it, her face lit up in bright smile. "Even better than the ones Grams used to make," and everyone grinned while Coop reached for one, too.

Paige didn't; she was still confused. "But why are we here?" she asked, still trying to make sense out of something that made no sense at all, desperately wishing the younger versions of her sisters were with her--they would've figured it out.

"You were aiming for Grams," Old Paige tried to explain. "But you came to a time when you, yourself are the grandmother, just like your sisters, and your love for your sisters is greater than your love for Grams."

Patty, still enjoying her cookie, looked surprised by that and started to ask, but Coop interrupted her. "How did you know we would be here?"

Old Coop smiled. "Because 50 years ago, it was me and Pai-" Old Paige quickly elbowed him and looked at Patty. "Prue" he quickly corrected himself, "who traveled to the future, so, of course, we were expecting you."

Old Leo nodded. "Be sure to write in the Book of Shadows that you arrived on July 6, 2050, so you'll know when you become us."

"2050," gasped Patty, and Paige and Coop were a bit surprised, too.

Old Leo sighed and smiled at Old Piper. "Those were the days before the truce, fighting demon, saving innocents."

Old Piper smiled back tenderly. "Finding one another, losing you when you became an Elder, finding each other again, only to have to lose you again. Thank God I got you back!"

"But you didn't!" cried a still-totally confused Paige. "I still don't get it! How can you be alive, Piper? How can Phoebe be alive? Why isn't Leo still frozen?"

Old Paige shrugged. "Because we saved them."

"But we haven't yet!" Paige protested.

Old Paige smiled. "But you will."

Paige shook her head. How could she possibly be having an argument with herself? "I've got a headache."

"Here." Old Henry was back, a glass of water in one hand, two aspirin in the other.


	11. 10 What? But the Seer said

_A number of my reviewers have wondered how long Patty will be continued to be fooled into thinking that Paige is Prue. I'll give you a bit of a spoiler. Keep in mind that one of my many problems with "Charmed Forever" is that despite "That Seventies Episode", Grams didn't know that the sisters were the Charmed Ones. Think about it!_

**CHAPTER TEN**

Both Coop and Paige stared at this new proof that the old people truly knew what was going to happen because it had already happened to them.

Paige took the aspirin, threw them down her throat and then glugged the water down. "Thanks for that, but we gotta get back and--"

"--save Piper and Phoebe," Old Paige said along with her. "And you'll do it," she assured her younger self. "Grams will de-"

"Shush," Old Leo warned her. "She has to figure it out for herself, just like you did, or she could mess up the future."

"It's already messed up," Paige muttered. "And Piper would have done a much better job at straightening it out. She should've survived. Not me."

"You'll do it," Old Henry reassured her. "Just keep in mind that the future is well worth saving," and all three old couples nodded.

Old Coop turned to Paige. "I can tell you, because when I was him," and he pointed at Coop, "Old Coop told me," and Paige felt that headache coming back. "Your love for Grams isn't strong enough to bring you to her," and again Paige had an attack of survivor guilt. Both Piper and Phoebe knew Grams, loved Grams. Certainly with one of them, Coop would've brought them straight to Grams rather than here.

"But," and Old Coop turned to smile at Patty. "Your love for your mother will take you all there."

Patty, her arm still wrapped protectively around her tummy, nodded. She was confused as to why Prue didn't love Grams enough to take them to her, but then even as a youngster, Prue was a very stubborn, very determined little girl, while her mother always wanted to be in charge, so they had clashed often… There was just much too much to try to assimilate, but it didn't really matter. Only one thing did. "Just tell us how we save my daughters."

Before Old Leo could stop her, Old Piper told them, "You must get rid of the Hollow."

Coop didn't look pleased at the prospect. "Does that mean we'll have to find a demon to say the spell with us again? I don't know if that one guy would."

"If need be, we'll force Billie or Christy," Paige declared. "They're evil. Grams will figure a way to make them."

Old Phoebe grinned. "You don't have to. The Power of Three is stronger than the Hollow any day!"

"What!" screeched Paige, staring at Old Phoebe. "But the Seer said--"

Old Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and we actually believed her!" and Paige had to smirk.

Quietly Old Phoebe explained, "That was just her way to make sure the essence of the Source possessed Cole," and Old Coop nodded, reaching out to squeeze Old Phoebe's hand, knowing the old regret that still lived in Phoebe's heart.

"Just remember," Old Leo told her, figuring they'd already told them so much already, he might as well finish the job. "The Power of Three is the greatest force ever, good or evil. You just keep forgetting to use it. Don't forget to use it now."

"We won't," Paige vowed. "If we get the Power of Three back. How can we use it when two-thirds of it is dead?"

"So if we don't have the Power of Three," Patty started, "Mother, Prue and I--"

"No," Old Leo shook his head. "Only three sisters descended from Melinda Warren can harness the Power of Three. Their connection as sisters is what makes it work, the way Coop's powers makes his ring work."

"Then it's hopeless!" Paige wailed, even as she stared at proof that it wasn't.


	12. 11 That's the Piper I love

_I absolutely love a lot of the theories that my repliers have come up with! One--letting the FUTURE ones come back and save the current one--is one I wish **I** had come up with! Remember, if you don't like what **I** do with this, you're more than welcomed to write your own version—it's part of the fun of having the show over! The **only** fun of having the show over! Oh, a number of repliers pointed out that Grams cast a spell to make them forget the visit during That Seventies Episode. That was to make the **Little Prue and Young Piper **forget, not Grams and Patty! Grams still remembers and should've remembered in Forever Charmed, which is why it irritated me so much! Oh, and for those who will be disappointed that **Paige** gets to see a special scene coming up, not **Piper, **(one of my favorites parts of the finale), don't worry--there's a special scene for Piper and Grams remembering this scene later on!_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Old Henry shook his head. "Just go find Grams. You'll see. It will work all out."

Coop told Patty, "Think about your mother and how much you love her."

Old Coop shook his head. "No, she must feel her love for her mother in her heart. Both of you, remember, when Coop uses his powers, you must focus on whom you want to go to with your heart, not just your head. That's how you will get to Grams and then to Phoebe and Piper." He smiled tenderly at Old Phoebe before smiling back at Coop. "In your heart, you wanted to go back to the beginning of your relationship with Phoebe and realize you loved her right away, so you'd have that chance to love her while she was still alive. That love in your heart is what brought you two to the beginning of Phoebe!" and he smiled at Patty.

That made no sense to Patty, although it did to Coop and Paige, but Patty was getting used to ignoring things that didn't make sense if it meant saving her daughters. So she concentrated on the great love for her mother that was in her heart.

Paige was smiling at Old Piper, silently swearing to her oldest sister that somehow she would get Leo back for her, even as the three old couples turned to pink fuzz.

When things became clear again, Patty smiled with relief. "We're back in my time! But where's Victor?"

Paige reached down to pick up Fuzzy, Piper's bunny. Although not as ragged as it was in the future, it wasn't brand-new either. "I don't think so."

Just then they heard a sound coming from the living room, one that sounded an awful lot like a sniffle followed by Grams' voice asking, "Do you need a tissue? Just remember that you are very special."

Just like in the future, Paige was drawn by those sounds, Coop and Patty following. Paige looked around a corner to see Grams looking much younger than the one that Paige knew, her arm around a young girl who looked to be around ten, her hair long and dark with bangs fringing her forehead, dabbing her eyes with the tissue. "Not as special as Prue or Phoebe," she sniffled.

Grams smiled. "You're special in your own way. After all, you're the only one who can stop your sisters from killing each other," and both Young Piper and Paige giggled through their tears. "And remember," Grams continued. "You're my very special helper. No one's better at mixing things together than you are. That and other gifts you have will make you very special one day."

Paige snuffled and whispered, "That's the Piper I love and the one I was trying to reach."

Coop smiled. "Then that is why we are here. In your heart, you wanted to reach this Piper, while in her heart Patty wanted to reach her mother."

But Coop spoke just a bit too loud, as Grams' head snapped up and she looked around. Turning to Young Piper, hiding her suspicions, she said, "Now go make sure your sisters haven't killed each other yet."

Again Young Piper giggled before giving Grams a huge hug. Grams kissed her on the cheek, then sent her on her way, outside. Only after hearing the back door slam did Grams stand, tall and formidable, her arms raised, ready to TK anyone who would dare enter her home uninvited. "Who's there?" she demanded. "Show yourself!"

Patty laughed in delight and before Paige or Coop could stop her, she stepped into the living room. "It's just us, Mother!" and at the sight of the daughter she knew to be dead, for the very first time in her long eventful life, Penny Halliwell, Wiccan High Priestess, fainted.


	13. 12 You're not Prue! So who are you?

_Well, here it is, everyone—the chapter that everyone has been waiting for--when Patty finds out that Paige isn't Prue! I hope you agree that Grams is the right one to figure it out and like the way I handle it. Thanks again for the great response to this fic! I'm thrilled!_

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Mother!" cried Patty as she ran to her side.

Coop and Paige looked at each other. "Go get her a glass of water," Coop ordered, and without even thinking about it, Paige, who was used to being told what to do by Piper, headed for the kitchen. When she returned, Patty was attending to her mother, while Coop stood close by, a concerned look on his face. Seeing it, Paige worriedly asked him, "Is she OK?"

"Well, your grandmother's coming around," Coop told her. "Your mother, that's another story."

"Mom!" cried Paige. "What's wrong with Mom?"

"She's suffering from information overload. Along with everything we told her and what she saw in the future, I had to tell her that in this time period, only seven years after we came to her, she's already dead. Not only that, it's her mother who is taking care of her daughters, not the husband she's still madly in love with and who is still alive."

"You didn't tell her why!"

He shook his head regretfully. "Telling her that was more than enough."

Just then Grams came to, asking, "What happened?"

"You fainted," Patty quietly told her.

Grams glared. "You'd faint, too, if your dead daughter suddenly appeared in the flesh."

"I know. Coop told me. I'm from the past--the 1970's--but he and Prue brought me here," and she indicated her traveling companions.

Grams turned to look and slowly stood, once more raising her arms. "I remember when the Charmed Ones visited Patty and me while she was carrying Phoebe, and you are not Prue. So who are you?"

"What!" cried Patty, staring at Paige in shocked hurt.

"No, I'm not Prue," Paige admitted. "But I'm not a demon either. Mom, you saw that I was part of the family in the future, that the others all accepted me. I'm another daughter. Your youngest daughter."

Grams continued to stare at her. "Paige?" and Paige nodded. Grams also nodded. "And you're part of the family now?" Again Paige nodded, and Grams did, too, putting two and two together and realizing why Paige hadn't told Patty the truth. "Your mother keeps an eye on you. She tells me about you." Then she spun to glare at Patty. "When I summon her from the other side, not when she comes visiting from the past!"

Poor Patty was still very, very confused and very, very hurt by Paige's deception, but Paige gently told her, "I'm so sorry, Mom, but we really don't have time to explain."

Patty took a deep breath, her arms once more wrapping around her tummy as if by doing that she could keep all of her daughters safe, not just Phoebe. She nodded her acceptance of her daughter's apology, then turned back towards her mother. "This isn't a social call, Mother. It's a plea for help. We must save Piper and Phoebe in the future. That's why Coop and…and…Paige?" Paige nodded. "Paige brought me here."

Grams nodded, the mention of Piper and Phoebe—not Prue—verifying what she had deciphered. "What do we have to do?"


	14. 13 Don't ask! Just chant!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

So Paige and Coop explained what had happened. Once Coop assured her that Young Piper would forget everything once they were returned to their own time, Grams came up with an idea very similar to Patty's and although Paige still wasn't nuts on it, she knew it was their best bet. Ten-year-old Piper could handle something that three-year-old Piper couldn't. So Grams went to call Young Piper back into the house, explaining to her what she needed her to do as they walked back into the living room. Grams didn't tell her that she was going to help prevent herself and Phoebe from dying or how terrible the Hollow truly was--that would've been too much for the young girl--but she did tell her that she'd get to help herself out . At first, Young Piper couldn't believe that what Grams was telling her was actually the truth, but when she honest truly saw her mother alive again and got to run and hug her tightly, she became both excited and scared at the prospect.

Grams cast the spell that would temporarily unbind Young Piper's powers and then explained exactly what they needed her to do. Young Piper was anxious to try out her new powers, but Grams just told her, "Later! Much later!"

Young Piper was so excited that it made Paige smile. Phoebe had toldPaige about how leery Piper was when she first found out that they were witches and, of course, Paige had heard her wish for a normal life many times. To see Young Piper this excited, it was hard for Paige to believe that this was actually her older sister as a child.

After running through their plan a number of times, making sure everyone, especially Young Piper, knew exactly what to do, they all went into the conservatory and gathered around Coop, making sure that Paige and Young Piper were on either side of Patty. He again concentrated on his love for Phoebe, but this time he concentrated on the way he felt about Phoebe when he felt her die and how badly he wanted to prevent her from dying, feeling all of this strongly in his heart. At the same time, Paige concentrated on her love for her oldest sister and her determination to stop her from dying and getting Leo back for her, also feeling all of this in her heart. Soon the scene once more pink-fuzzed out.

This time when it cleared, Paige had no problems recognizing the scene. Three black-eyed sisters were facing two black-eyed sisters. Past Christy was just telling Past Piper, "You should've followed your instincts."

"The spell!" yelled Grams. "Now!"

Immediately Paige and Young Piper put their hands on Patty's tummy, feeling the Power of Three connection with Fetus Phoebe, Young Piper's eyes growing wide as she felt that sensation for the first time that she could remember. All five of the time-traveling Halliwells began to chant:

"The Power of Three shall set us free! The Power of Three shall set us free! The Power of Three shall set us free!"

They chanted it over and over as the Battle to End All Battles began again. Even as Past Billie and Past Christy held out their hands to shoot energy balls, the five kept chanting. Rather than the mega streams of power, the black streams of the Hollow flowed out of the five Past Women and headed towards the five who had just arrived. Young Piper screamed in terror. Patty squeezed her hand reassuringly while Paige yelled, "Don't ask! Just chant!" and Past Piper, Past Phoebe and Past Paige, no longer Hollow-infected, joined the chant. As Old Leo had told them, the Power of Three, now doubled by both sets of Charmed Ones and amplified by their familial connection to their mother and grandmother, was much too powerful for the Hollow as all five streams became one huge black stream.

"Keep chanting!" hollered Past Piper, so everyone kept chanting while Coop, Past Billie and Past Christy simply stared.

Suddenly the huge black stream of the Hollow turned into a hundred different colors before it very simply went POOF as all five Past women tried to figure out what just happened.

"What went wrong?" demanded Christy.

"I don't know," Billie admitted. "But let's get out of here and figure it out!" and taking her sister's hand, the Jenkinses smoked out.

Meanwhile Past Piper, Past Phoebe and Past Paige were staring at Paige, Grams, Patty and Young Piper. "What's going on?" Past Piper demanded.

"Don't ask," Paige advised. "Not if you don't want a headache." No sooner did she say that than she blurred into Past Paige.

Grams shook her head. "Now that is something that you don't see every day."

"What just happened?" Piper demanded.

Coop smiled. "I think time just caught up with itself."

"Coop!" cried Phoebe. "What are you doing here?" at the same time that Piper asked, "Grams! Mom! What are you doing here? And is that--?"

Young Piper was staring at her older self. "You're me! And we really do have powers?"

Piper nodded. "We sure do," before turning on her youngest sister. "You brought our mother and our grandmother and ME to face the Hollow? Do you know what could've happened if you had failed? Have you lost your freakin' mind?"

Young Piper hid behind Grams. "Are you sure that's me?"


	15. 14 Don't you recognize me, Mom?

_I've gotten a number of very good suggestions for this fic, but for the time being, I'm going to keep doing it my way, since it's already written. As I've said before, once you've read the whole thing, if anyone wants to take my ideas and write a rewrite of "Forever Charmed" of your own, go for it! Just be sure to give me credit and try to follow the restrictions I've put on myself : it has to make sense with the rest of the series;you can't include the characters whose actors refused to be part of the finale—Cole and Prue; and you must allow Kern's favorite 8th season character, Mary Sue, I mean Billie to end up being a good character! BARF, I know, but no way. a script based on your fic would've made the air without those conditions! So that's why I've put them on myself and why I think anyone else rewriting the finale should do the same._

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Grams reached behind her to bring Young Piper forward, squeezing her tightly with one arm. "Yes, my darling, that's you, all right. I always knew there was some fire inside of you somewhere--you couldn't be a Halliwell without it. I told you that you were special. And now I know you're even more special than I thought you were," and this time her eyes were on the older version. Her words calmed Piper down and now she managed to smile back.

Now Young Piper clapped her hands. "Wait until I tell Prue and Phoebe!"

"Um," Grams started. "I'm afraid--"

"That's OK," Coop assured her. "Remember, I'll take care of it when I return all of you. She won't remember anything."

Grams realized that he also meant her and she looked disappointed and everyone laughed, everyone but Piper. "Where's the Angel of Destiny?" she asked. "Where's Leo? We fought the battle. I want my husband back." And looking up, she demanded, "I want Leo back, right now!"

But no Angel appeared. And although Leo did appear, it was only to Piper, much as he had before, only this time she could practically see through him, he was so transparent, the look of fear on his face clearly pleading, "Help!" before he was gone.

When she told the others, Phoebe hugged her, even when Piper tried to stop her. "Billie and Christy are still alive and still evil. Despite beating the Hollow, I don't think we've won the battle yet."

Paige nodded. "It's still just a draw."

Piper sighed. "So much for my future…"

Paige blinked back her tears. "I tried to save him for you, Piper! Really I did!" She spun to face Coop. "I don't get it. We did what our future selves told us to do. Why didn't it work?"

Coop could only shrug before adding, "At least your sisters are alive," and he turned to smile at Phoebe, who shyly ducked her head, wondering why she always felt shy around this man, something she hadn't felt around any man since Cole.

"Yeah, but we're right back where we started from," Piper grumbled. "And still no Leo. We'll just have to figure a different way to finish the Battle."

Phoebe nodded. "And with Grams and Mom here, that should be a piece of cake. I mean, if we can beat the Hollow, we can certainly beat Billie and Christy!"

"But we have to be sure that Mom gets back to the past safely," Paige reminded her. "Or you and I are toast! And if something happens to Young Piper, who knows what will happen to our Piper! That's why I wasn't nuts on this idea."

Patty nodded and Piper held her head as she felt the pressure build.

"Something else I don't understand," Patty told Piper. "Is Leo your husband?" When Piper nodded, Patty continued. "Why do you have to vanquish those two to get him back? I mean, those two are obviously evil. Don't you simply want to vanquish evil?"

"Please, Mom," Piper begged, her head pounding. "It's too complicated to get into."

Patty looked ready to protest when suddenly an orbstream appeared in the middle of the room. "Leo?" Piper whispered, a whimper in her voice.

But it wasn't Leo who appeared. It was--

"Wyatt!" cried Phoebe, as she ran to the good future version of her older nephew.

"Chris!" screamed Paige, running to hug the future version of her younger nephew..

Piper was staring at the young girl who was standing between her sons and who had been holding their hands. She looked a couple years younger than Chris and had the long chocolate-brown hair and high cheekbones of the Halliwells, but her eyes were as green as Leo's and Chris' and her face reminded Piper of Leo.

"What are you two doing here?" Piper demanded of her sons, then turned to the girl. "And who are you?"

The girl looked hurt. "Don't you recognize me, Mom? I'm Melinda."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I told you she didn't know about you yet." He turned to Piper. "We found the entry you wrote in the Book of Shadows, Mom."

"What entry?" Piper asked.

"You know," Melinda insisted. "The one about needing us to come back here in order for Wyatt and Chris to reclaim their powers and so we could help free our father from being frozen."

"WHAT?" demanded Piper. "I wrote no entry concerning you three. How could I? I didn't even know about you."

"Well, you did," Wyatt insisted. "Or maybe you will, because here we are!"


	16. 15 How can they be dead?

_Warning! You may get a slight headache from this chapter yourself, but I promise it will all make sense eventually!_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Everyone stared at the newcomers, still totally confused. Paige began to think she was back in the future with all this confusing talk and went to fetch some aspirin for both herself and Piper, who looked absolutely sick from the pressure.

Piper kept staring at Melinda, the only thing that was keeping her from going totally insane. She was going to have a daughter, a daughter that had to be Leo's because she looked so much like him, even more than Wyatt did. She held that thought close in her heart. It had to mean that they would somehow get Leo back. That helped her headache even more than the aspirin that Paige insisted she take.

"So these are my grandchildren?" Patty asked in amazement. "Whose are they?"

Piper had to smile. "They're all mine," and Patty smiled back, pleased, while Young Piper just stared in shock. These kids who were supposed to be hers were even older than she was!

"Grandsons!" cried Grams. "I have great-grandsons? And they had powers? Only the girls are supposed to have Warren powers!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Grams, we've already had this argument or we're gonna have this argument or, or, whatever. Face it. They're my sons, they have powers and if they don't now, we're gonna get them back for them, and I love them and eventually you do, too. Either face it and accept it or have Coop take you back right now!"

"Coop!" cried Wyatt. "Uncle COOP?""

Chris rolled his eyes at his brother. "Watch it! I warned you about future consequences!" but it was much too late, because Phoebe was already calling out, "Uncle COOP?" and Coop sheepishly shrugged.

"But you're not dead!" cried Melinda, staring at Coop. "Does that mean Uncle Henry is alive, too? What about our father? Is he still frozen?"

Chris rolled his eyes at his sister. "Not you, too!"

Paige was staring at Melinda in shock. "No! They can't be dead! They can't! How can they be dead and still play Scrabble?"

Now it was Piper and Phoebe's turn to look at their younger sister as if she was nuts, but Coop and Patty nodded.

Paige turned to her niece and nephews. "Your parents play Scrabble, don't they?"

Not it was Piper's children's turn to look at their aunt as if she was nuts.

"You kidding?" Wyatt asked, while Chris sighed impatiently. Wouldn't his brother ever learn? "I don't even think they own a game."

Melinda nodded. "They're too busy fighting demons, just like the whole family always is. Well, everyone except Wyatt and Chris. Except for them, we never do anything but battle demons. We can't even go to school. I don't even know how to play Scrabble or any games. I don't think my family even own any games," and Wyatt nodded while Chris now rolled his eyes at his sister.

But Paige was still insistent. "Maybe not in your future," she told the next generation. "But in some other future I'll bet your parents taught you, because in some other future they do play Scrabble and that's the future I'm determined to have! One that allows us to do something besides fight demons and one that includes Henry, Leo and Coop alive," and that startled Phoebe.

Coop nodded. "Your heart took you to the future you wanted," and his eyes smiled at Phoebe.

"But it was real!" Paige insisted. "Our older selves told us how to save everyone. All of our older selves!" and both Coop and Patty nodded.

Grams nodded. "So you must have to do something more than just getting rid of the Hollow and these kids must have a role in it. And since they just came now, it must have been something you've done recently."

Piper nodded, then turned to her children. "Please tell us exactly what happened to bring you here."

"We can't tell you," Chris insisted. "Future consequences!"


	17. 16 Later! Both of you!

_This is one of my own favorite chapters! If I were giving my chapters titles, I'd call this one "Interruptions"! Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Phoebe and Paige couldn't help rolling their eyes. So did Wyatt and Melinda. Not Piper. She was royally pissed and turned on her younger son. "To hell with future consequences! We couldn't care less about them!"

"But, we do!" Chris insisted. "It's our future! We can't have it messed up!"

Piper glared as she rolled her eyes, and Paige and Phoebe ran over and held her hands down; afraid she might end up blowing up her son! "Look, buster! You're talking about a future where all of us sisters are widows and we don't even have time to play a simple game of Scrabble, while Paige is talking about a time where we're all alive and have time to play games!" and Paige nodded. "If the future consequences of we want you to tell us is that we'll be able to live the future Paige saw, well guess what! That's what we want!"

"But—" Chris interrupted, trying to explain.

"No buts, buster!" Piper interrupted right back. "Look. If I really wrote that entry in the Book of Shadows, or if I'm going to write that entry, or, if, well, whatever, you know what I mean, well, then obviously that means that we need your help and how the hell can we ask you to help us if we don't know what the hell happened to bring you back? So forget about the future consequences, buster, and start talking!"

Chris opened his mouth to argue, to explain, then thought about it, then closed his mouth again.

Melinda grinned. "She's right, Chris. Mom's always right."

Wyatt nodded. "You should know better than to argue with Mom!"

Chris sighed impatiently, "Oh, all right, but you already told them everything anyway." Turning to Piper, he shrugged. "We found that entry in the Book of Shadows that says we helped you get Wyatt his Twice-Blessed powers back, and helped me get the ones I once had, which also helped bring our father back, so here we are."

Melinda nodded. "I can't wait to meet him!"

"What?" cried Piper. "You haven't met your father yet?"

Melinda shook her head. "I was born after he was frozen. I just know him from your stories and pictures."

Piper stared at her, knowing she had to be Leo's daughter. Despite the dark hair, she looked too much like Leo not to be. Suddenly Piper's eyes grew large as her hand went to her tummy, a tummy much bigger than it had been when she lost Leo, one that she thought was simply growing from all the comfort food she kept fixing for herself, and as for that other thing that didn't happen each month, well, she was certain that was a result of stress. Now she knew better.

Suddenly it hit her sisters, too, as they screamed in delight and ran to hug Piper and rub her tummy, as she tried to shrug them off. The older versions of Piper's kids just shrugged at one another and Grams, Patty and Young Piper did the same.

Phoebe was ecstatic about Piper's condition, but confused about something else as she turned to Melinda. "But then how can you orb? Leo must've been mortal when he and Piper made you, not a whitelighter."

Melinda shrugged. "You guys wondered about that, too. Mom figured that even tho my father was mortal, he must've still been able to pass down his powers, the way he was able to pass them down to my brothers, even tho he was technically dead," and the others nodded.

Paige was confused, too, as she turned on her niece and nephews. "I still don't get something else. Why would Piper ever write such a thing? Wyatt, you're the Twice-Blessed Child--the most powerful kid ever. Only the Power of Three must be stronger," she added, remembering how it had vanquished the Hollow. "Of course you have powers."

"My great-grandSON the Twice-Blessed Child?" Grams demanded as it suddenly hit her. "Not my great-grandDAUGHTER?"

Again Piper sighed impatiently, sounding an awful lot like Chris. "Not now, Grams! Not now!" She turned back to her older son. "Did you ever have your powers?"

"Well, I did," Wyatt admitted. "I vaguely remember having them when I was very small. But neither Chris or I have powers now."

"Sure," Melinda agreed. "I mean I have powers, as do the rest of the cousins--''

"COUSINS?" interrupted Phoebe and Paige.

Coop laughed. "Of course. How else could you have grandkids?"

Phoebe spun on Paige. "GRANDKIDS?"

Paige nodded. "Later!"

"Later, both of you!" Piper barked, then motioned her children to continue.

"Chris and I are the only Halliwells who can't kick demon a$$."

"Watch it, young man!" reprimanded. Grams.

Wyatt hunched his shoulders. "Yes, ma'am. We're the only ones who can't kick demon butt," and as Grams nodded, Patty, Phoebe, Melinda and Young Piper all giggled while Chris rolled his eyes.

Not Piper. She was too worried. Shushing the others, .she asked Wyatt to continue.

He nodded. "So when Patty--"

"Patty?" Phoebe interrupted, while Patty smiled. "Who's Patty? Is she a cousin? Who's her mom?"

"Yeah, she's our cousin," Chris told her. "Your oldest daughter."

"OLDEST?" cried Phoebe. "I have more than one!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Phoebe! Please! Time enough for that later. What did Patty do?" she asked.

"She's the one who found the entry," Chris told them. "And I remembered the time-travel spell from the other time."

"Other time!" This time it was Piper who interrupted. "You still remember the last time you were here?" and Chris nodded.

"But how?" cried Paige. "Leo and I saw you die!"


	18. 17 It has to be Billie and Christy!

_Thanks to everyone for putting up with the confusion! Hopefully it starts straightening out now! For all your Chris-fans, this chapter is for you! Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"I remember that," Chris admitted. "But that's the last double memory I have."

"They both have double memories," Melinda put in. "They're both weird."

Chris rolled his eyes at his sister then continued. "I've always remembered another life, one where both Wyatt and I have powers, but he's evil and I went back to save him. It's strange, but I've gotten used to it."

Paige snapped her fingers. "That future version of you that we thought had died faded at the same time the present version of you was being born, so that future version must've caught up in time with you, the way I caught up with myself when we came back."

"So Chris wrote down the spell and I used it on my orbing powers." Melinda put them back on track. "And here we are."

"It has to be Billie and Christy," Piper groused.

"Can you please tell us who these Billie and Christy people are?" Grams requested and Patty nodded.

Piper started to explain with her sisters helping, but when she got to the part about Christy being kidnapped by demons as a child, Patty interrupted her. "Oh, that poor child!"

"Some poor child," and Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Billie was fine before she showed up--a bit dumb, maybe, but at least she was our friend."

Patty was still upset. "Wait! If this Billie is a witch that means her sister is a witch, too! What are you girls doing vanquishing fellow witches?"

"Sounds like they turned evil," Grams judged darkly. "That means they're warlocks now, not witches. Of course they must be vanquished."

"But--" Patty started, but Piper shook her head.

"Mom, can we just table this discussion for now? Right now we have to figure out how to get my sons their powers back, since that seems to be part of getting Leo back. Billie and Christy must've used the Hollow to steal Wyatt's powers."

Paige hung her head. "And I stole Chris' while I was possessed by the Hollow." She waved her hand at a lamp, trying to use TK on it. The lamp stayed put. "But I don't have them now. Where did they go?"

"I don't get it," cried Phoebe. "The powers are supposed to go back to their rightful owners after the Hollow is returned to its box!"

It was Grams' turn to hang her head. "But we didn't return the Hollow to its box. We vanquished it. And with it, my great-grandsons' powers! It wasn't such a good plan after all, Piper. I'm so sorry."

"Of course it was a good plan," protested Paige. "It's what our future selves told us to do! It's what they must've done in order to make their future come to be. There must be something else that we need to do!"

"I can only think of one way to get them back," Phoebe told them. "Go back in time and stop the Jenkinses from taking Wyatt's powers in the first place."

Paige nodded. "And if we vanquish them before they summon the Hollow, we won't have to summon it ourselves, so I won't take Chris' powers."

For the first time in a very long time, a genuine smile lit Piper's face. "And we would win the Battle and I'll get Leo back!"

"Only problem is you can't use my powers to go back to them," Coop told them. "My powers only bring you to the ones you love. You certainly don't love those two."


	19. 18 So let's go get Little Wyatt

_As most of you know, I can only download at work, so I won't be able to update again until Monday. However, just because you guys have been SO wonderful with your responses, if I get at least 3 reviews before I leave this weekend, I'll post another one! This doesn't end on the most suspenseful of cliffies, but it **is** the scene that I promised earlier! Also things should start becoming even clearer! Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"But our spell should work," Melinda pointed out. "If we knew when, we could tweak the spell so it would use my orbing powers to take all of us to that time."

"Well, when did these two steal Wyatt's powers?" Grams asked.

"I should know," Wyatt admitted. "But unlike Chris and his double life, I can't remember that far back. I remember coming back here as an adult and becoming evil and then becoming good again and remember seeing myself with powers, but I just vaguely remember having powers myself; so I don 't remember when I lost them."

"But little Wyatt might," Chris suggested. "I remember he was a pretty special little boy when I was here before."

Wyatt smiled. "Thanks, bro."

Melinda rolled her eyes at both of her brothers. "So let's go get little Wyatt," and she started to head for the stairs.

"He's at your grandfather's condo," Piper told her. "Do you remember the way, Chris?"

"Sure. Melinda can take us there. Mel, it's the same one he has in our time--he never moved."

"Can I go with you?" Patty asked.

"Dad will be there!" Phoebe warned her.

Patty smiled. "I know. I miss him."

Grams shook her head. "Must be from the time before I kicked him out." She shook her head. "Marrying someone who's not magical. They'd never understand, so it never works. I should know."

Patty stared at her mother in hurt shock, while Paige and Piper exchanged, "Oh, yeah?" looks, thinking of Henry and Leo.

"Never mind," Coop told Patty gently. Then he looked at the others. "May I come, too? I would like to see this reunion," and there was a twinkle in his eyes. The others nodded and Coop looked back at Phoebe. "I'll be back. We have to talk."

Phoebe just sighed impatiently. She didn't want to talk to someone who was magical. Grams was wrong. Marrying someone magical wasn't a good idea, no matter what she might have done in a different future. Not when it was forbidden. No matter what she felt for Coop in her heart.

So Melinda took Chris and Wyatt's hands, while Patty took Chris' and Wyatt took Coop's. As they began to orb out, Piper yelled, "Hurry back as soon as you find anything." As soon as they were gone, she turned to the others. "We have to get to the Book of Shadows, so we can figure out how to vanquish Billie and Christy and get Leo back. Paige?"

Paige nodded, glad to have Piper back in control, and soon they were all taking the Paige Express to Phoebe's loft and the Book of Shadows.

Soon Grams and Piper were busy working on brewing a potion. "We don't have enough herbs."

"Grams! They're human, not demons!"

"But they're evil. We can't take chances." She smiled at the Book of Shadows. "Look how thick it is! I'm so proud of you, Piper, all of you. If Paige is a part of the Power of Three, it must mean that Prue isn't," and Piper nodded, blinking her eyes. "So you've had to take over. Oh, my precious girl! I'm so very proud of you! When Patty and Paige and Coop found me, I was right in the midst of telling you that you were just as special as Prue and Phoebe."

Piper smiled. "I remember that. It's one of my favorite memories."

"I was right, wasn't I?


	20. 19 I'll be back and bring the game

_Another one of my favorite chapters! Enjoy everyone—have a nice weekend!_

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Piper still smiled. "Yeah, I guess you were."

Just then the doorbell rang. "Go get it," Grams told her.

"Go get it!" Piper yelled to Paige.

As always, Paige obeyed Piper and opened the door to find "Henry! What are you doing here?" and she suddenly felt bad about not letting him know how the time-travel trip had gone. He and Victor must've been worried silly.

"Well, I don't hear from my wife in twelve hours, I start getting a bit worried, especially when she's a witch and Charmed and can have all sorts of evil coming after her."

That's when Paige realized that this Henry didn't know anything about her time travel trip or the battle with the Jenkinses. "Well, I'm OK, I guess. We're all OK, I guess. But I don't know if we're going to stay that way."

"What do you mean?" and he sounded worried.

"Hopefully something we can fix soon, so hopefully nothing to worry about right now."

"You told me that you and your whitelighter got together," Grams told Piper. "Like Patty and Sam," and Piper nodded. "So did Paige marry a whitelighter, too?"

"No, Henry's mortal."

Grams sighed. "A whitelighter, a cupid and a mortal. Two out of three isn't bad."

"Hey, you married four mortals!" Piper retorted, not telling her that Leo was no longer a whitelighter.

"And now you know why I wish all of my girls hadn't! Did Prue and Andy…"

"They would've if they'd had a chance," Piper answered quietly.

Paige and Henry weren't listening; they were still talking. Suddenly she had an idea. "Can you go out and buy a Scrabble game?"

"A what?"

"A Scrabble game. Somewhere in our future, all of our future, we have the time to have a life, not just to fight demons. Somewhere you and Coop are still alive, and he's with Phoebe, even if she hasn't accepted that yet. Somewhere Leo's not frozen. And somewhere in that future, all six of us are playing Scrabble. Somehow or another, that's the future we're going to have! And we're going to start having that future by getting that Scrabble game!"

Henry smiled. "Sound like a plan." He leaned over and kissed her. "I'll be back, and I'll bring the game with me," and Paige smiled as she watched him leave.

"The potions are ready," Piper announced. "Let's get back to the Manor and see if my kids are back yet."

"Phoebe! Piper!" called Grams. "We're ready to leave."

Phoebe led Young Piper out of her bedroom, where she had been regaling her younger older sister with tales of their adventures as the Charmed Ones. It seemed so weird telling Young Piper stories that usually starred Piper. She finally understood how weird Chris felt when he was around **his** big little brother.

She'd also been having fun playing a different sort of game of catch--throwing things she no longer wanted to keep into the air, so Young Piper could freeze the object. Phoebe would always remember the shocked pleasure in the young girl's eyes the first time she used her power.

Now Young Piper asked eagerly, "Do we get to orb?"

Grams rolled her eyes: "She IS going to forget this, right?" and Paige and Phoebe giggled.

Piper looked at her younger self. "Is that really me? Enjoying magic?" and that made Paige and Phoebe giggle harder.


	21. 20 Start talking Make it snappy

_Thanks so much for the fantastic response, everyone! I just hope you'll still feel the same way after this one! I'll explain why I'm doing it the way I'm doing it next time; I just don't want to spoil it this time._

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Once they took the Paige Express back to the Manor, Phoebe set the Book of Shadows down while Piper and Grams passed out bottles of potion. Piper looked determined. "Now all we need to do is find Billie and Christy."

"You don't have to look far," and Billie Jenkins stepped cautiously into the room. "Can we talk?"

Piper growled and started to throw her vial, but Phoebe grabbed her arm. "I want to hear her out."

"Please let me talk," Billie begged.

Grams nodded. Piper crossed her arms, still clutching her vials of potion, her face closed and cold. "Start talking. Make it snappy."

"Oh, you guys!" Billie wailed. "I'm so very sorry for everything I did! But I was so very glad to have Christy back that I never dreamed we were being manipulated!"

Both Paige and Phoebe sighed in sympathy, but Piper remained unmoved. "And how do we know that this isn't a trap?"

Billie hung her head. "You don't, but it isn't! I swear it! You gotta believe me! Christy always talked about her friends, but she never said who they were. She finally did. It's the Triad! I never dreamed that the ones who kidnapped her are the ones she called her friends! I remember reading about them in the Book of Shadows. They're bad! Real bad! Servants of the Source! And even though that Cole guy vanquished them, somehow they came back. They wanted to use our powers to destroy you and destroy us, I'm sure! Once Christy let it slip who they were, I tried to convince her that they're bad news, but she refused to believe me. She really thinks that they're good and what they want is for the best! They've brainwashed her, you guys, they really have! I'm so, so sorry! I should've known better! I really should've! But I was just so very glad to have my sister back!"

Looking at her own sisters, remembering the way she felt when she thought they were dead, Paige understood.

Piper and Phoebe didn't. "Where's Christy now?" Phoebe demanded, still clutching her own vials of potion.

"Probably still at Magic School, looking for a better way to kill you guys, her and Dumain both."

"Who's Dumain?" Piper asked.

"A demon who will stop at nothing. He's the one who wanted to use our powers to bring the Triad back for good. He pretended to be our invisible friend when we were kids and told Christy that the Triad were her friends. That's why Christy trusts him and trusted the Triad."

"Mom! Mom! We're back!"

At the sound of Melinda's voice, they all walked back into the conservatory to find Piper's three future children waiting, along with Coop.

Phoebe looked around for Patty. "Where's Mom?" she asked.

"She stayed behind with Grandpa," Wyatt told them, a sparkle of humor in his eyes. "They wanted to talk."

Phoebe and Paige had noticed that sparkle and exchanged glances. "So what was that reunion like?" Paige wanted to know.

Now Melinda burst out laughing. "Grandmother Patty jumped him! Oh, was Grandpa surprised!" and now Coop nodded, his eyes twinkling, as he, Phoebe and Paige joined the laughter, while Chris and Piper both rolled their eyes at all of them.

"Later! All of you!" Piper barked. She turned on Wyatt. "Did you find out when you lost your powers?"

Wyatt sobered up and nodded.

Chris told them. "Grandpa told us that someone took little Wyatt before five yesterday. And Wyatt didn't come back. Little Chris," and he stood a bit taller as he realized the only thing he'd done with his own powers was save his brother. "I orbed out and brought him back."

Melinda nodded. "Grandpa also told us that Wyatt used his powers to cheat at cards just a short time before that."

Piper rolled her eyes at the card-cheating, but nodded. "That must've been when you lost your powers, Wyatt."

"Who took him?" Phoebe asked.

"It was Dumain," Billie quietly told them.

Piper's eyes blazed. "Why did Dumain take my son?"

Billie ducked her head in shame, but admitted it. "He had to. We needed his powers in order to summon the Hollow."

"Is that when you took his powers?" Paige asked.

"We had no choice!" Billie tried to defend herself and her sister, but it was too late.


	22. 21 I'm beginning to think Mom was right

_Ever wonder what would've happened if Leo hadn't stopped Piper at the end of Kill Billie, Vol 2 or if Grams hadn't stopped her after she found out that Billie and Christy had used Wyatt to get the Hollow? Well, maybe I went a **little** overboard, but, OH, did I have fun! Enjoy!_

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE 

With a scream of "You used my three-year-old son!" Piper was on her, pulling out Billie's hair in clumps, even the black roots, while kicking her in the shins.

"Piper!" protested Grams. "We don't have time for this!"

Both Phoebe and Paige shook their heads. "Just let her, Grams. This has been building up for a long time!"

Now Piper was slapping Billie across the face, while kneeing her in the stomach, screaming at her the whole time. Her three future children just watched in shock, reminding themselves to never make their mother that mad! And Young Piper was so surprised, she actually ran out of the room!

Billie didn't even try to defend herself against Piper's rage, knowing she deserved every bit of it. She just kept muttering. "I'm so sorry, Piper! I'm really sorry! I wish I'd known better! I'm so, so very sorry. I shouldn't have believed Christy. But she's my sister. She played me so well. Just like Dumain and the Triad played her! Oh, I'm so very, very, very sorry!" The tears rolled down her bruised and battered face, but they were from shame and sorrow, not from pain.

Piper finally no longer saw red. When there was no longer a buzz in her ears and she could actually hear what Billie was saying, she finally stopped beating on the bleached-blonde.

"Please forgive me?" Billie begged.

"That may be asking too much," Piper told her, her voice still cold and angry. "I'll consider it if you can help us get Wyatt and Chris their powers back and help us get Leo back."

"I'll do whatever I can. I just want to be your friend again."

"That will take some doing."

"We have to use Chris' time spell to go even farther back in time," Phoebe suggested. "To before Dumain took Wyatt," and Piper nodded.

Just then Young Piper came back into the room and walked up to Grams. "Grams, can we go home soon? Back to our time? I mean, I like getting to have powers here--they're fun--and I like hearing Phoebe's stories, but I miss playing with my sisters who are more my age, especially Prue."

Phoebe had merely told Young Piper that Prue was away. Now she stared at Young Piper, trying to imagine how she would've felt if Piper had been kidnapped by demons when she was Young Piper's age. How would she feel if the Triad had brainwashed her sister, the way they had brainwashed Billie's, and if someone now had to vanquish Piper because she was evil, when it really wasn't her fault? And she thought about Coop and his powers. "You know something, guys? I'm beginning to think that maybe Mom is right. Maybe vanquishing Christy isn't the right way to do this."

"Vanquish her?" Tears started streaming down Billie's battered cheeks again. "You're going to vanquish my sister?"

"We have to," Paige tried to explain. "She's evil."

"But she's still her sister," Phoebe put in. "You guys didn't give up on me when I was Cole's queen of the underworld and I was just as evil, maybe more. Maybe we don't have to give up on Billie's sister either."


	23. 22 It's a good plan As long as you

_I've had a number of people ask me why I didn't let Piper kill Billie. I'll let you know that I will **never** let a Charmed One kill a witch (and as long as Billie can apologize, she's still a witch, not a warlock—and if she wasn't a witch, the Elders wouldn't have made Paige her whitelighter), even though I swear I hate the Jenkinses as much as the rest of you because **they **were the stars of the last season of Charmed AND of the finale of Charmed, not the Charmed Ones! That was another one of those "really irritated the crap" parts of "Forever Charmed"for me! BILLIE won the battle, not the Charmed Ones! They helped, but if BILLIE hadn't survived after Kill BIllie Vol 2, if BILLIE hadn't realized that Dumain was evil, if BILLIE hadn't used HER power to bring the Charmed Ones to the past and if BILLIE hadn't accidentally vanquished her own sister, she and Christy would still be evil! Piper never would've gotten Leo back without Billie! Maybe in Kern's version (after all, it's **very** obvious that she was **his** favorite character!), but not mine! No WAY she'll be the star, guaranteed! Have you noticed how very little time I've given her and Christy-- that there hasn't been a scene that didn't include at least **one** Charmed One once Paige was no longer Hollow-filled? That's how the finale should've gone!_

_But hating a character isn't a good enough reason for getting rid of them, not if you're doing what I'm doing with "Charmed Forever"—trying to write a fanfic that could've realistically had a chance to be the basis for the finale. Believe me, try as I did (and, believe me, I **did** try), I just couldn't come up with a scenario where Piper should get Leo back after killing a fellow witch. That would've made Piper as evil as Christy and set up a "Morality Bites"-type future as compared to the Scrabble future! Revenge isn't a good enough reason for murder—remember what Phoebe learned during "Morality Bites": the Charmed Ones are supposed to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty! Wrong Things Done for The Right Reason Are Still Wrong! How I wish Kern had remembered that; he forgot it **so** often, especially in Seasons 6-8, but I never will! _

_So Billie and Christy have to live, rats fooey! BUT if they have to live, see if you don't agree that this is the proper way to handle them!_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

"What do you mean?" Grams asked.

Phoebe didn't respond. She simply turned to Billie. "Billie, how much do you love your sister?"

Billie thought about it, puzzlement and confusion on her face. "No way I can love my sister the way she is now," she admitted. "I hate the fact that she's evil and wants to kill you guys. But I keep thinking about the Christy I knew as a kid, before she was kidnapped. I love my big sister very, very much. I wish I could have my big sister back, really back."

Phoebe grinned at Coop. "So let's go get the sister you love!" Everyone but Coop looked confused, even Billie, so Phoebe explained. "If Coop could use the power of Paige's love for Piper to bring Young Piper here to our time, why can't he use the power of Billie's love for her sister to bring Young Christy here, before she was kidnapped, and simply not send her back?"

Piper thought about it, then nodded. "If there's no Christy for the Triad to kidnap, there would be no evil plan."

Paige also nodded. "They need two sisters, so one could befriend us before the other turned her evil and destroy us."

Phoebe grinned, nodding before finishing. "Then we just do to her what Grams did to us--bind her powers!"

Young Piper's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Is that why I didn't have powers before I came here?"

Grams hugged her and promised to explain it all later--much later!

Billie nodded. "It's a good plan. As long as you add three things."

"What's that?" Piper asked, still a bit suspiciously.

"First, can we go back to just before Christy was taken?"

Coop nodded. "If you can feel in your heart your love for Christy as she was at that moment, yes, I think I can do that."

"Why?" a still-suspicious Piper demanded.

"That way I can vanquish Dumain, so he can't do this to any other young witches. I would love to vanquish the demon who tried to turn my family evil, and who would've without you, Phoebe."

Phoebe smiled. "I would've never thought of it if Mom hadn't pointed out that being kidnapped wasn't really Christy's fault--that she's truly an innocent."

Piper nodded. "Done. What's your second condition?"

"Second, that after you bind Christy's powers that rather than keeping her here, you send her back. My parents missed her so much and so did I. That way we can have the life we should've had. If you get rid of Dumain and bind her powers, she's no longer a threat to you, and neither am I, because I wouldn't have to hunt for her."

Coop shook his head. "That won't work. The current Christy would still be here and still be evil. She would simply blur into herself."

Wyatt spoke up. "Well, what if you do something similar to what happened to Chris?"

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Well, he came from a world where I was evil, came back here and blurred into Baby Chris. He still has the memory of that other world, but I'm not evil--the world he remembered isn't the world he's living in due to different circumstances." and Chris nodded before Wyatt continued. "If you could capture this Christy, who's evil, and bring her back and let her blur into Young Christy, and then get rid of Dumain, Young Christy would still have the memory of being evil, but wouldn't actually be evil herself, because the things that made Christy evil wouldn't happen to her. And if her powers are bound, no other evil creature could make her use them for evil."

Piper nodded. "We can do that, too. What's the third thing, Billie?"

"Hearing Wyatt's solution, I can change what I was thinking and make it better. That when we go back, you let me find myself and let me blur into myself and bind my powers, too." Billie looked at Young Piper. "When I first got them, I thought they were fun, too. But now I know better. They're not fun--they're dangerous!"


	24. 23 Well, did it work?

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

That got a huge smile out of Piper. "We can definitely do that."

Billie ducked her head and asked softly, "May I ask for one more favor, please?"

"What's that?" and for the first time, there was no suspicion in Piper's voice; there was almost a smile.

"That you let me be your friend again? Even if I'm not magical. Please?"

Piper could actually feel the hatred for the Jenkinses, especially Billie, that she had been harboring in her heart ever since Billie's betrayal finally begin to melt. Opening her arms, she hugged Billie tight. "Of course, I will!" and the other two sisters came over to hug her, too.

Piper's kids were impressed--they knew their mother wasn't the "huggy" kind -- they only got hugs for very special reasons, getting most of the ones they wanted from their aunts..

"One thing first," Paige suggested. "I'm not sure if Christy is going to want to see Billie all beaten up!" And she quickly cast her favorite spell:

"Let the object of objection become but a dream,  
As I cause the seen to be unseen."

Piper's kids grinned as they watched Billie's cuts and bruises seem to disappear. They'd used that spell many times and would always be grateful to their Aunt Paige for coming up with it.

"OK, now you're ready to go!" Paige cried.

The others nodded after the others wished them luck, Paige orbed her Piper, Billie and Coop to Magic School. Much as Billie had thought, Christy and Dumain were both in the black room, trying to figure out some way of destroying the Halliwells without the Hollow.

Piper stepped in the room first. Using one hand, she froze Christy, then she used the other to explode Dumain, thoroughly enjoying watching his atoms spread all over the room before blowing away into dust.

"Hurry!" she called to the others, and Coop and Billie quickly surrounded Christy's still-frozen form. Coop put his hand on both Billie and Christy's shoulder, while Billie concentrated on feeling the love she still had for her big sister before she was kidnapped, and Coop used the power of that love to bring them both back in time.

No sooner did they heart-orb out than Paige orbed Piper back to the Manor, where they, Phoebe, Grams, Young Piper and Piper's children waited anxiously. It seemed like only seconds before Coop returned, 8-year-old Christy clutching one of his hands while 6-year-old Billie clutched the other.

"Dumain?" Piper asked.

"Vanquished just as he was coming to see the girls but before he entered the house," replied Coop, who had watched. "A very nice, neat vanquish. Young Christy was outside playing, so Christy blurred into her almost the instant she unfroze. Then we went inside and found Young Billie and Billie blurred into her."

Piper nodded her approval, then turned to Paige. "Book of Shadows?"

Paige nodded, still very happy to have Piper calling the shots again. She thrust out her arms and called, "Book of Shadows!" and immediately the Book orbed into her arms.

"Very good," approved Grams, while Young Piper clapped her hands in delight. Piper's children merely shrugged. They were used to Paige's family calling for things they needed. It always irritated Chris and Wyatt that their cousin Henry Jr could do magic while they could remember doing it without actually being able to do so themselves. 

Quickly the sisters found the right page in the Book, and then much as they had bounded Tyler, the young firestarter's powers and Grams had bounded theirs, the Halliwells bounded the Jenkins'.

Both young Jenkinses were terrified by the whole thing and when they found they were going back home, they gladly went back to Coop. He told them that if they would just think how very much they loved their parents, he would bring them back home. The two young girls nodded and soon Coop heart-orbed out with them again.

When he heart-orbed back, Piper asked, "Well, did it work?"

Wyatt and Chris grinned at each other as they felt their powers flow through their bodies. "It sure did!" Wyatt cried.

Chris nodded. "Watch this!" and both of them orbed out to orb back across the room to stand on either side of their mother, making everyone cheer. The only one who didn't was Melinda. She'd enjoyed being the only kid in her immediate family with powers and was certain her brothers would be impossible to live with now, especially Wyatt, if his powers were truly as great as the others made them out to be. She was determined to figure a way to keep her both of her brother humble and use their powers the right way.

Phoebe was curious to find out if it truly worked, so she called Billie's college dorm. Sure enough, Billie was back to being a student, and although she remembered having them, she wanted nothing to do with her powers. Her older sister had never gone to college, but was now married and expecting her first child and also didn't want anything to do with powers. Christy's only fear was that she might pass on those powers to her child. Phoebe assured Billie that if the child showed any signs of powers that she and her sisters would bind them right away and Billie sighed in relef.

Then Piper asked Phoebe to ask Billie if she'd ever want to baby-sit Wyatt and Chris, and Billie cried out, "Sure!"

"Phoebe?" asked Grams. "May I speak with her please?"

Piper gave Grams a strange look, but Phoebe handed Grams the phone. Grams told Billie who she was and asked her if she remembered her from the other time, and Billie agreed that she did.

The whole time the sisters were binding the Jenkinses powers, Grams couldn't help staring at Young Christy. She'd had a glimpse of her older self when they had vanquished the Hollow, but she'd been too busy concentrating on that to really look at her closely. During the ceremony she could and staring, she couldn't believe what she saw. 

Now she asked Billie. "What's the full name of your maternal grandfather?" At Billie's confused "Huh?", Grams sighed impatiently--sounding very much like Chris--and clarified. "Your mother's father. What's his full name?"

There was a shrug in Billie's voice. "William Christopher Delaney. Christy and I were named after him."

"Delaney. A rather common name. Does he look like your sister?"

Again there was a shrug in Billie's voice. "Well, he did. He died when we were very young, but Mom always had a picture of him and her mother sitting on the mant-" She stopped as she gasped in realization.

Grams nodded, "Just a minute, child." She then turned to her granddaughters. "Do you know you came very close to vanquishing your own cousins?"


	25. 24 It's how the Battle should've ended

I wondered what everyone would think of this special twist. It's the only thing that made sense to me for spending so DARN much time of the show's final season on the Jenkinses! Actually it was the writers who suggested it to me. In Mr. & Mrs. Witch, they say that although Billie & Christy's mother isn't a witch, their grandmother is; that the powers skipped a generation. I was POSITIVE that meant that their grandmother was also Grams. (After all, you don't really think that with all those marriages she only had Patty!) And I was disappointed that the writers never picked up on it. I like the idea of the Triad making sure that ALL Warren descendants would be killed, like what should've happened at the end of "Kill Billie Vol 2" if Paige wasn't half-whitelighter and panic-orbed

_And this chapter includes the person that everyone (especially Piper!) has been waiting for! Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

"Our cousins!" cried Phoebe in shock.

"But how can that be?" asked Paige, confused.

"Mom doesn't have any sisters," pointed out Piper, picking up on the fact that Grams had asked Billie about her maternal grandfather.

Grams spread her arms. "Very well, your half-cousins. Their grandfather was my third husband"

Phoebe smiled. "Then they're cousin-witches, even if they don't have powers anymore"

Piper smiled at Paige. "In this family, there is no such things as halves, just family. So they are our cousins." And Paige felt a thrill of joy run up and down her spine as she smiled happily back at her sister.

Grams said good-bye to Billie, telling her that her cousins would talk with her later.

Phoebe was still amazed how close they'd come to vanquishing relatives. "The Triad must've known. They must've known that even if they killed us, there were still other Warren descendants out there, ones who could've used their powers to vanquish them,"

Grams nodded, feeling a lot of regret and remorse. "I wish I kept in contact with William Delaney even after the divorce. Maybe if Patty had known about her non-magical half-sister--the main reason for the divorce; since I kept trying to make her use powers she didn't have--and you girls knew about your half-cousins when you were young, I could've helped find and free one of my granddaughters when she was first kidnapped. To think she was being held against her will, being turned evil, being set up to kill my other granddaughters even when Patty, Coop, and you, Paige, came to visit me…" and she shuddered.

Phoebe went over to hug Grams. "You couldn't have known, Grams," and Grams smiled at her.

Paige smiled. "And at least it looks like we've straightened everything out now."

"What's wrong, Mom?" Melinda asked. "You still don't look too happy."

Piper sighed. "Someone's still missing."

"Our father?" Chris asked.

Piper nodded, tears in her eyes. "Even if they're our cousins, we still never beat the Jenkinses in battle. Maybe that means I'll never get him back."

As if on cue, magical lights appeared. "No, Piper," the Angel of Destiny smiled. "This is exactly how the Battle was supposed to end--with Warren descendants not killing Warren descendants and the Charmed Ones saving the ultimate innocent--Christy. Congratulations to you all!"

Piper narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "So?"

And the magical lights lit up the room once more..

"Leo!" cried Piper as both she and her husband ran into each other arms. She quickly pulled him in for a big kiss, and everybody applauded.

Then their kids ran over. Maybe Wyatt and Chris had only known their father when they were very young and maybe Melinda had never met him, but they knew who he was from Piper's stories. Wyatt still remembered how Leo saved him from evil the other time he visited and had told the other two all about it many times.

Chris had told stories, too. He was able to remember both the Leo from the evil future and Leo from the past he'd gone back to, and knew he loved the one he'd met there and that this was that man. He was first to reach his parents and gave Leo a huge hug, who happily hugged him back. Even frozen, Leo had been able to watch everything that had happened and was thrilled to have his whole family here, even if these were the older versions of his kids, and he was especially excited about getting to meet his daughter, who he now gave a huge hug, followed by one for Wyatt. Soon they were all in a huge family hug.

"Charmed Ones," the Angel of Destiny spoke again. "Thanks to your actions you have created a new timeline, one that includes a special reward for each of you."

"You mean more than just getting Leo back?" Piper asked, surprised, as she hugged him again.

The Angel nodded, smiling. "That was simply a condition for winning the battle by not battling. These are extra rewards."

"Well, it better include us getting to play Scrabble in the future!" Paige insisted.

Again the Angel smiled. "Yes, Paige, you are now in that timeline. But this includes more than that."

"What's that?" Phoebe asked.


	26. 25 I don't know how to thank you

_One of my reviewers wanted to know if we'd get to see Young Piper's reaction towards Leo. Hate to admit it, but I never even thought of it! Or Grams (remember, she should remember him from Witchstock!) Or Patty when she returns! Something for someone to take up in THEIR version of this story! I can't wait to read it_

_Another reviewer wanted to know what would they win, a toaster? Not quite… Let's find out!_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

The Angel smiled. "The first reward actually goes to Leo."

"Me?" Leo asked surprised. "I didn't do anything. I was frozen the whole time!"

"Yes, but while you were a whitelighter, you did well in guiding the Charmed Ones so that they were able to succeed, and you gave up immortality for love. And for that you have been granted a special boon, one that I know you have wanted since you became mortal again. Reach into your pocket."

Curious, Leo did as he was told. To his surprise, he found a wallet, something he had never owned since he died in World War II. Opening it, he was even more surprised to find a driver's license that showed he had been born in 1970, the same year Prue had.

"You have an identity in this timeline now, Leo," the Angel smiled. "You don't have to be Piper's errand boy anymore!" and that made everyone laugh, even Piper, even if it didn't make sense to the ones from the future or the ones from the past.

"I don't know how to thank you," Leo said, shaking his head in wonder.

She smiled. "You don't have to. You have earned your reward, as have you all."

Next she turned to Piper. "Leo's reward goes hand-in-hand with yours, Piper. For leading the Charmed Ones since Prue's death, you have been granted a special boon, one I know you have wanted for a long time."

"What's that?" Piper asked.

"The truce between the Charmed Ones and demon-kind shall indeed last for twenty years. Their powers shall be bounded until the next generation of Halliwells is ready to fight them. Your powers and your family's powers shall also be bounded for those twenty years. During that time, you and your sisters and your families shall indeed have a normal life!"

Piper was so happy and so surprised, she didn't know what to say besides "Thank you."

Leo smiled, knowing how much Piper wanted them to have a normal life, even though he knew she'd miss her powers whenever they would've come in handy.

Their future children cheered, even Wyatt and Chris who had just received back their powers, knowing that meant that they wouldn't have to use their new powers to constantly battle demons as their family had practically all their lives, but they would still be able to use them once the truce was over.

Phoebe was surprised and happy, too. She hadn't truly had her powers in years--she'd hardly written any spells since Piper became so good at making potions and she'd hardly had any premonitions recently, so she knew that she wouldn't miss them that much, and she was thrilled that she'd no longer have to worry about demons interrupting her life and causing more "family emergencies" that might have eventually cost her the job she loved so much. Maybe without magic getting in the way, she would finally be able to find love. She looked at Coop and sighed. If only he wasn't a cupid!

Paige, on the other hand, knew she would miss her powers a lot, but she was wise enough to admit to herself that without demons, she and her sisters would only use their powers for their own personal use since that and demon hunting were the only things they'd used them for recently when they got caught up with their own lives, not with searching for innocents, as they had when she first joined the Charmed Ones. She knew that would've set up a future similar to that one Prue, Piper and Phoebe had visited when Phoebe was burnt at the stake, not the "Scrabble future" that she and Patty and Coop had visited.

The only ones who didn't look too happy about the whole thing were Grams and Young Piper, but they didn't say anything.

Next the Angel turned to Paige. "Paige, for what you did in bringing your sisters and your cousins back to life, you have been granted a very special boon, one I know you have wanted for a long time."

"What's that?" Paige asked.

"Although like your sisters, your powers as a witch are indeed bounded, you are now the first mortal to now become a full whitelighter without needing to die, with all the powers and responsibilities that entails, with one extra."

"What's that?" Paige asked, even as her face nearly split in half from her smile; she was so excited about her reward and her new career, the one she knew she was always meant to have--helping other witches and future whitelighters.

The Angel smiled. "The Elders can't jingle you. You will be able to go to Elderland whenever you want and if you ask for assistance, they will assist, but you will not be at their beck and call--you can use your powers when you want to use them, not when they want you to use them," and now everyone cheered.

"And me?" Phoebe asked, both excited and impatient. "What about me?" and everyone, even Grams and Young Piper, couldn't help smiling at the one who was still the baby of the family, even if Paige was younger.


	27. 26 I do Most of the time!

_I had a number of people who didn't like the idea that I bounded everyone's powers. Keep in mind that this is setting up what Kern thinks would be the perfect ending for the sisters. For Leo's reward, I would've loved to have given him his whitelighter powers back. But in Kern's ending, the Scrabble future, Leo's an old mortal, so he obviously never got his wings back. (growl at Kern) Much as it bugs me, I'm doing this Kern's way. In case you want to see how I thought the show should've ended, I did it my way for the ending of my "Morality STILL Bites", which you can read if you want._

_(sigh) Unfortunately, for this I had to stick with what the show did no matter how much I disliked it. That's why I bounded everyone's powers. In "Forever Charmed", Old Leo and Old Piper talk about the truce that was mentioned earlier in S8, when the Triad was gotten rid of. Maybe KERN thinks demons have honor, but personally, I can't see demons sticking with that truce. The only thing that would make what Old Leo and Old Piper said be true is to have the DEMONS' powers bounded and the only one who could do that is the Angel of Destiny. Also, during the show's epilogue, no one ever mentions searching for innocents, as they did under Prue, so I'm assuming they all preferred living their own lives rather than being witches, and the only way they could truly do that (you know someone would've eventually caught them using magic, someone possibly like Nathaniel Pratt!) is to bind their powers, too. And if they don't have their powers, but their kids had powers, they wouldn't be able to control their kids any more than Leo could at Magic School. Hence, bind everyone's powers and give Piper what she has said she's wanted ever since she first found out she was a witch, no matter if it truly is or not!_

_As for Paige, in the epilogue, she also says that life without demons gives her the chance to embrace her inner whitelighter. Again, nothing about helping innocents, just helping fellow witches/whitelighters. So it makes sense to let her be a full-whitelighter without being a witch. And from what she said with the innocent during The Jung and the Restless, I think she would've actually enjoyed that. And with all the horrid things those useless Elders have done in the last couple seasons--since the original angelic ones were killed during the Titan attack--they've lost the right to be able to summon whitelighters, especially Paige, so I very gladly took that away from them!_

_As for Phoebe, well, you can probably guess what she's going to get. So here's Phoebe's reward:_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

The Angel smiled. "For recognizing someone who had hurt you and your sisters as an innocent, someone who needed to be saved, I have a very special reward for you, Phoebe, one that I know you have been wanting for a long time."

Coop interrupted. "I think I know what your reward is, Phoebe, but only if you truly want it. Am I right?" and the Angel smiled and nodded. "If you want me to, I'm willing to give up my powers as a cupid and become a mortal, so that you may have a love that's not forbidden and I may have the love I know I was always meant to have. But I will only do that if you'll agree to marry me!"

With a shriek of joy and delight, Phoebe ran to Coop and jumped into his arms, kissing him wildly.

The Angel smiled. "I take that as a yes. Enjoy the new world you have created, Charmed Ones. You have indeed earned this destiny!" and she disappeared amidst the magical lights.

Even while everyone talked excitedly amongst themselves, everyone pleased with this new world they had created, they were interrupted by the front door slamming open. Victor carrying Little Wyatt and Patty carrying Little Chris walked into the room, followed by Henry carrying a Scrabble game. Seeing Henry, Paige quickly ran into his arms, so that now all of the Charmed Ones were in the arms of their loves.

"Did we miss anything?" Patty asked.

Everyone laughed and Phoebe, still in Coop's arms, smiled at him as she told Patty, "Everything and everyone is back to where we belong," and Coop smiled back as he hugged her tighter.

"Almost," Grams pointed out. "It will be as soon as Patty, Piper, my great-grandchildren and I are returned to our rightful times."

Piper's children looked at one another. "I hope that the Angel let us keep our powers until we can return to our time," fretted Melinda.

Leo smiled. "I think she did. Try orbing."

"But don't orb near your grandparents!" Coop warned. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise, so he explained. "Now that the Angel of Destiny has given the gifts that have set up the new timelines, you three are no longer in the timeline that you came from. If you orb near your younger self, you'll blend into those younger selves, even you, Melinda. That even goes for you, Piper, so stay away from Young Piper!" and Piper nodded, while Young Piper kept close to Grams.

"As for the kids, let's do this," Leo suggested, as he walked away from his future children, walked over to his in-laws and took Young Wyatt and Young Chris into his arms, giving his sons huge hugs as he did, before walking away from Patty and Victor, but also away from his future children. "OK, now try going to see your grandparents!"

And sure enough, all three orbed out to orb in next to their grandparents, who they gave big hugs. Victor was especially surprised but happy to meet Melinda.

"But what about Grams and Mom and Young Piper?" Phoebe asked.

Her new fiancé smiled. "Like them, I don't think I've lost my cupid powers just yet. I can bring them all back to their right time if you," and he looked at Young Piper, "agree to think about how much you love your sisters."

Young Piper thought about it, then nodded. "I do--most of the time," and that made everyone laugh.

Grams nodded. "And I can think about how much I love Piper's sisters when they were that age," and Coop nodded.

"And I'll think about how much I love Victor," Patty added. "And little Prue and little Piper and little Phoebe-to-be," as she touched her tummy, and everyone smiled.

"Now remember," Chris told Coop. "Be sure to take them all back to just before they were taken, so they won't remember anything."

Wyatt and Melinda rolled their eyes. Mainly thanks to his memory of the different timelines, Chris always thought he knew everything. Usually he didn't and he didn't this time either, as Coop shook his head. "And if I do that, they'll simply blend into the Grams, Patty and Piper of those times and still remember everything, just like you remember the evil time and coming back to save your brother. No, that's one of my powers as a cupid, to allow people to forget love that is too painful. Although this isn't quite the same thing, I can use that power to be sure they forget, just as I promised Grams at the beginning," and Grams nodded.

"Which reminds me," and now he turned back to Piper and Leo's future children. "If you three kids use your spell to go forward in time, you'll blend into the teenaged versions that Young Wyatt, Young Chris and Young Melinda-to-be will grow up to be in this new lifetime. If you do that, you'd still remember the lifetime you've already lived, just like Billie and Christy do, besides retaining the memory of this visit. Not only that, but you, Chris, would still remember both the evil time and the other time you went back, while you, Wyatt would still remember the time you came back and tried to turn yourself evil. That's an awful lot of different memories. Unlike the ones I'm returning to the past, you won't be able to change the future unless you came back again, so that's up to you, whether you want to retain all of those memories. If you don't, I can use my cupid powers to return you by having you think how much you love your parents in your lifetime and erase your whichever extra memories you don't want. It's up to you."

_So what do you think Wyatt, Chris and Melinda should do?_


	28. 27 How 'bout a game of Scrabble?

_Just about everyone who replied agreed with me! So here's Wyatt, Chris and Melinda's decision!_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

Piper's children needed no time to think; they all wanted to retain the memory.

"And," added Wyatt, "We won't time-travel back to this time anymore, no matter what happens, so we won't mess up this timeline that the Angel wants you guys to have. If something happens, we'll figure it out in that ourselves with your future guys' help." He looked at Chris. "No more time-traveling, no matter what!" and Chris had to agree.

"But," added Melinda. "Before we leave, we want to watch Mom write the message in the Book of Shadows to be sure this is indeed the future we return to," and her brothers nodded.

"That's right!" cried Paige. "I have to write down that Coop and I go to the future on July 6, 2050, so we'll know when we're coming!" That confused the others almost as much as they were when Paige had asked "How can you play Scrabble when you're dead?" but like then, Coop and Patty agreed, while the others shrugged.

So everyone watched as Piper and Paige wrote the words in the Book of Shadows that would ensure this timeline would indeed be the one they would all live in. Then everyone exchanged heart-felt hugs, making sure that they kept Young Piper away from Piper and Little Wyatt and Little Chris away from Wyatt and Chris. Patty even stayed away from Phoebe, just to be sure, while Piper hated not being able to hug Melinda, but they simply waved and Melinda blew a kiss. Finally, she, Wyatt, and Chris cast the spell that would take them back to the future.

Once they were gone, Coop turned to look at ones from the past. "Are you ready to go back?"

Patty nodded. "I'll be happiest to see Prue," then with a sad smile, she added, "Victor told me what happened."

Piper walked away from Leo to give her mother a big hug. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"No, it's OK," Patty told her. "I know that everything happens for a reason, and that when one door shuts, another one opens," and she was smiling at Paige, who very happily smiled back as that shiver of joy again ran up and down her spine.

"Thanks for stopping by," Victor told Patty as he kissed her cheek.

Patty smiled, "My pleasure," and Coop very happily smiled, too, as he prepared to bring them back.

Later, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry were all sitting around the dining-room table. "After a day like that," Phoebe asked, ""What do we do now?"

Henry held up the game he still had in his hands. "How 'bout a game of Scrabble?" and everyone laughed.

"I think it's a good idea," said Piper, turning serious, "And I think no matter what happens in the future, we should all try to get together and play Scrabble as often as we can."

"Good idea," Paige agreed. "As long as Leo remembers that Zankou is spelled with a Z!" and although a bit confused, everyone laughed as they began to set up the game.

_Epilogue to follow shortly!_


	29. Epilogue

_I'm SO glad that so many of you have enjoyed this. I hope you liked my taking little things from Kern's version, like the Scrabble game and the blurring; and making them special, and also answering all the questions in my first post! Hopefully you all like the Epilogue, too, because believe it or not, here it is, guys, the end of Charmed Forever! Thank you so very much for sticking through the whole thing, ESPECIALLY to all of you who were kind enough to take the time to review! Over 200 reviews for this fic! WOW! I TRULY appreciate it! _

_I'll admit that this epilogue is quite a bit longer than my other updates and I probably should divide it up into a few chapters, but since it WAS set up like an epilogue on the show, I decided to go ahead and post the whole thing as a single update. Like most of this, it's very similar to what happened on the show, but in typical Es-fashion, there's a few slight twists! I'm first to admit that a number of those twists are based on stuff I've seen in other fics that made me say, "Yes! That's how it should've been!" I hope you think so, too! Enjoy!_

_And remember, if reading this inspires you to write your own fictionalized version of "Forever Charmed", go for it! And if you liked this and haven't read all of my other fics, I hope you decide to give them a try, because this is the last of all of my Charmed fics! Thank you so very, VERY much to everyone for your fantastic response to my fics!_

**EPILOGUE**

_Fifty years later_

Three familiar old couples, sitting around a Scrabble board, watched as the figures of Paige, Coop and Patty heart-orbed out before turning back to their game. While Leo decided what word he could make out of his letters, Piper got up and left the room. The others watched her, but also watched as Leo got his triple score anyway when he was able to spell out "Xanadu".

While everyone groaned at him for including an Olivia Newton-John movie from the 1970's and Phoebe decided on her next play, Piper returned, carrying the Book of Shadows. Immediately her sisters looked worried. "Is there a demon the kids need help fighting?" asked Paige.

Piper shook her head. "No, the kids are doing just fine, much better than we ever did, in fact. It's just that after seeing young Paige and young Coop, even seeing Mom again, I think we should write down everything that has happened since you, Paige, and you, Coop, were the ones doing the visiting, along with everything else we want to pass down to future generations, so we can pass the Book of Shadows down to them, like it was passed down to us."

Leo nodded. "You guys have told our kids and our grandkids the stories over and over again. They know them almost as well as you do. But it's a good idea to have them written down for our grandkids' kids and their kids."

Paige nodded, then turned to her other sister. "Phoebe," she suggested, "since you're the one who started this whole thing by finding the Book of Shadows, why don't you go first?"

Phoebe nodded and began looking through the Book for a blank page, her hand caressing the Book when she found certain pages that meant a lot to her. When she finally found a blank page, Coop picked up the pen he'd been using to keep score and passed it to her.

"Why don't you read as you write?" Henry suggested. "That way we can all hear what you're writing and none of you will duplicate what you write," and everyone thought that was a great idea.

So as Phoebe wrote, she also spoke: "So much happened after the Angel of Destiny rewarded us for a job well done. So much was gained, so much was lost, but it was all worth it," and everyone nodded in contented agreement.

Looking up to smile at Coop, Phoebe returned to her writing. "After Coop gave up his powers as a cupid, I was finally able to have the big huge church wedding that I always wanted. I patterned my dress after the one I wore as the Goddess of Love and that's what I felt like when the minister pronounced us man and wife. I knew that I could finally stop looking for love," and Coop reached out to squeeze her hand. She smiled at him, then continued. "Thanks to that love, I was finally able to have the special little girl who I thought I would never have. Patty is indeed the joy of my life, but then so is her younger sister Prue and their younger sister Penny, the other two little girls that Coop's and my love created. They have grown to be beautiful, loving women with careers of their own, families of their own and powers of their own. Because they are three sisters descended from Melinda Warren, they can also harness the Power of Three. I never dreamed that I would be the mother of the next set of Charmed Ones, but I am. And because despite being mortal, Coop was able to pass his cupid powers to his daughters, Patricia, Prudence and Penelope care for innocents and take care of them much more than my sisters and I ever did, as will their daughters after them," and the others all had to agree with that.

"Talk about our jobs," Coop suggested.

Phoebe grinned and began to write again, still reading her words as she did: "I continued to work at the Bay Mirror, giving out advice, until it was time to retire, but I soon shared my office and my byline with a very special co-worker. Shortly after our marriage, the old banners that used to read 'Ask Phoebe', instead read 'Ladies, Ask Phoebe!--Guys, Ask Coop!' All of Coop's experiences as a cupid helped me give even better advice on love, and even helped me write my best-seller 'Finding Love'." and everyone clapped as she signed "Phoebe Halliwell" beneath her words with a flourish.

Paige couldn't help it. She grabbed the pen from her sister and began to write, also reading aloud: "Thanks to Coop's love, Phoebe indeed became an expert on finding love, helping all of our children find their own true loves. That kept her busy during the demon truce, just as the Angel of Destiny knew it would. For me, life without demons opened up new avenues for me and Henry. Henry continued to look after his parolees, including one who ended up being our daughter-in-law! Henry eventually became a captain before retiring and still made time to help me with Henry Jr. and our twins, Charlotte and Cassandra, named after Melinda Warren's mother and granddaughter. Since I was made full-whitelighter by the Angel of Destiny, all three are all half-whitelighters with powers similar to what I had before the Big Battle that Never Was, and use them to do all they can to help their cousins, the next set of Charmed Ones, just like Piper's kids do. Hank, Char and Cass learned how to do that from me, because I was able to help the next generation of witches come into their own, something I enjoyed doing and found completely fulfilling," and everyone clapped as she proudly signed: "Paige Matthews-Mitchell," adding a triquetra after her name.

This time it was Piper who grabbed the pen from her sister and began to write, also reading aloud. "Paige was able to pass on all she learned as a whitelighter and as a Charmed One, not just to her children or mine or Phoebe's, but also to other future witches and whitelighters. When the demon truce was finally over, the next generation of Halliwells didn't have to fight them alone, so they all have more than enough time for their own lives, including their careers and their families," and everyone agreed with that, too.

Piper continued. "While the truce was in place, I was finally able to go back to my roots and cook things other than potions, finally opening up 'Piper's', the restaurant I always wanted to have, while continuing to run P3."

"Talk about Leo!" cried Paige.

"And Wyatt," added Henry with a smile.

"And Chris and Bianca," and Coop grinned at Phoebe.

Piper nodded and continued to write, still reading aloud as she did. "Since the Angel of Destiny finally gave Leo an identity in this time period, he was able to go back to school and become a doctor, so he could continue to heal people as has always been his destiny. By the time we were ready to retire, he was the head of surgery at San Francisco General, but by that time we both had help. Melinda has taken over running Piper's and Wyatt is now a doctor, using both his knowledge and his powers to continue his father's destiny of healing, while Chris took over running P3. He was the first of the next generation that found love--he is very happily married to his one true love. Bianca is not a Phoenix. When she came back to our time to try to bring Chris back to Wyatt in the future, she scared her mother so much, that her mother ran away with Young Bianca, so Bianca was never initiated into the Phoenix cult and never received her powers. Instead she is a cop, playing the same role with the next generation that Darryl played with us, although much closer than Darryl ever was!"

"Amen!" agreed Phoebe as she and Coop remembered what it was like to help bring those two together.

Smiling, Piper finished the entry: "Although we've had our struggles and our heartaches, we are a family of survivors—Charmed forever."

"AMEN!" declared the others, as she proudly signed, "Piper Halliwell-Wyatt" with a flourish and then closed the Book.

Suddenly the front door flew open and all nine of the next generation of Halliwells and their spouses, along with a whole crowd of grandkids ran into the room. The grandkids each ran to hug their grandparents, while their parents stood in the doorway and proudly, lovingly watched.

One little granddaughter ran in last, one with raven-black hair that fell to her shoulders, electric-blue eyes and a mole in just the right spot, dressed in a bright red dress. Seeing her brother and sister and cousins hugging Piper and Leo, she hugged her dad instead.

Chris looked down and smiled, "You left the door open, Prue!" so the youngest Halliwell turned back towards the foyer and waved her arm.

The front door of the Manor magically closed.

**THE END**

_I would like to publicly thank all of my betas—if you guys had seen the original version of this fic, you wouldn't recognize a lot of it; they made it SO much better! So to Aurora Nightstar, Jediya, Oddball, Silverstar, Justro and Princess Pinkie (aka Fourever Charmed), thank you VERY much! This fic is also dedicated to all of YOU!_


End file.
